Hound (Rewritten)
by Despol12
Summary: On her journey to buy the latest localized version of her favorite game. Our hero was hit by a passing truck. Due to cosmic meddling, ended up way more immersed in the Trails of Cold Steel universe than she originally intended. OC
1. New World

**Six months huh, where does the time go.**

 **I'm sure you guys are surprised by this but yeah I rewrote half the story. Being working on it ever since I stopped updating.**

 **I just wasn't happy with the start of fic, a lot things I think I did wrong.**

 **But don't worry, the story is the same, Krist is the same, though with more character. Don't worry I didn't change much about her, I was planning to unveil some of this stuff until later but realized... wait a minute this all should've been established.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

 **If you like the changes or want to say that there was something you liked that was taken out. Please let me know, reviews (especially long ones) help a lot.**

 **And feel free to point out any mistakes.**

* * *

The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel 3.

A part of a long-running saga of JPGs that had stubbornly clawed its way through generations of consoles.

If one thing could be used to describe its fans, it would be dedication.

Although the game had already been released in its native country, it would not be localized until three whole years after the previous installment.

After that long of a wait, one would expect fans to move on to greener pastures.

Some did, but most stayed. Some even managed to enjoy the game in more extreme means while saying things like.

"I can just play the game with a spreadsheet of translations at the side. It's totally fine."

Or

"I spent the last six months of my life cramming Japanese into my head, but it's all worth it if I get to play a video game! Hahaha! Huh? Why are tears-"

But some simply waited patiently, hoping the promised day would come. And on the day the localization was officially released, they were rewarded for their patience.

One such fan was a woman hurriedly making her way across the street.

She wore a neatly ironed black suit and held a briefcase at her side. Her long black hair was tied in a low ponytail. And the small amount of makeup on her face did little to hide the dark circles under her eyes.

Despite that, her exhausted eyes had a certain bit of life to them. Rather than drained or tired, her expression could be described as stern or serious by others.

However, that didn't matter right now.

Like most fans, the woman was rushing across the street to get a copy of the newly released game.

And in most cases, she's would've gotten her game, went home, and played it till dawn. And life would've gone on as usual.

But that did not happen.

 _ **Crash***_

-x-

" **Just let me play the game. GODDAMMIT."**

What's this.

I faced the sky, clouds drifting pass an otherwise sunny day. It took me a minute to realize that I was lying down.

Ow ow.

A rough uncomfortable sensation on the back of my head caused me to sit up in a hurry.

What am I lying on?

Is this dirt?

My head was resting on a mound of soil, angling my head at the skyscape

Not the first place I would imagine the afterlife to look like. All this dirt in my hair, this feels more like purgatory.

Or hell to a very specific group of people.

But well… one thing is for sure.

I'm dead.

Dead, not because of anything I did or what kind of person I was.

Dead, because of a random accident. The most boring kind of death. The kind of death that won't even take much space in the newspaper. The kind that no one would even remember not to mention mourn. By the next month, none of my coworkers or neighbors would recall that I existed. Except as a story about some shitty boss they told to entertain a couple of their drinking buddies.

Ahhhhh! If I knew it would be like this I would've let loose a bit more!

All those invitations to go out and socialize with coworkers! All those places I give up on visiting to focus on my studies! My life was boring as hell!

No hobbies or memories worth remembering. I mean, my dying wish was to play a f*cking video game.

Ahhhh.

I always thought that I'd get to enjoy life after I settle down. And all that happened was that I died sleep-deprived and overworked.

How unfortunate…

I slowly got up from the dirt. Somehow I feel lighter than before and the world looks a little weird, maybe coming to the afterlife cured my sleep deprivation?

Nevertheless, I am still myself. As far as I know anyway.

Maybe I can start over here.

Does purgatory need any middle managers?

-x-

Wow, it's totally a grave.

After getting up I realized the mound of dirt I've been resting my head was a gravesite.

And that my name was on the headstone.

Well, what could pass as a headstone at least. In reality, it was a crappy piece of wood that barely held together. And by my name, I only mean some of it.

 **Kris- -**

Most of the letters have been smudged or rubbed off. But I could clearly recognize it.

What is this supposed to mean?

Hey, wait a minute. What if this is some metaphorical symbolism? Like God will appear any minute now and tell me ' _This grave represents your worth as a human being while you were alive'_

That would be way too sad. I'll seriously cry.

I took some deep breaths and tried to focus myself. With how stressful my old job was, reorientating myself like this is pretty much second nature to me.

Within a few breaths, after I calmed down. I tried to take an objective look at my surroundings.

It is strange though. It looks pretty peaceful.

Around me was a quiet countryside. The sun was shining high in the sky and a gentle breeze blew past me, rustling the fields of wheat that filled the landscape.

It looks like a painting. I guess the afterlife isn't that bad.

"Hello."

The sudden greeting snapped me out of my thoughts I turned around to face a woman.

"...Hello, I'm new here." I gave an unsteady greeting. I didn't think I would run into someone already. I mean how do dead people greet each other?

"You're a rare soul in this world."

"I don't think people like me are that rare though?" I tried to make for polite conversation. Grabbing a topic to keep the talk going.

What's up with her anyway.

"Rare in Zemuria, rarer still in Erebonia."

Yeah lady, I get it-

"Erebonia?"

"..."

There's no way.

I took a breath.

"This is… Erebonia?" If she corrects me then I just heard wrong. I mean, it's not possible, right?

"Correct."

I clamped a torrent of emotions down. Later… I'll express it when I'm alone. First, let's try to leave the conversation naturally.

Oh screw it.

"Am I alive?"

"You are." The woman paused, then looked me straight in the eyes. "From now on. You can do whatever you wish."

She then held out her hand, something rested on her palm.

I took the object she held to me, it was a glass vial filled with liquid and studied it.

"What is it? An elixir or something?" Hey I mean, this IS a literal fantasy land.

"It's a tear balm." She said.

And continued after another pause. "Please don't drink it."

"Oh. Thanks." I looked back up.

But the woman was gone.

And only then I realized I had no idea what she looked like.

However, they were more important things I had to check.

I angled the reflective vial in my hand and tried to make out my reflection.

A girl stared back at me. Long dark black hair that reached down to her shoulders and dark eyes. Her face was a little sunken and her eyes were big but sharp.

A small clue to a future where those eyes would narrow into permanent glares of death that got my coworkers to do double-time without complaint.

Why the future? Because those eyes were currently on a little eight or ten-year-old girl.

In my old world, there was a third widespread belief for what happens after death.

Reincarnation.

I had been reincarnated into the world of my favorite JRPG.

"WOO-"

-x-

Hold on let's not get too carried away here.

Sure being transported to a game world is something that everyone's thought about at least once. But this is still reality, even if it's an alternate one.

As if on cue, my stomach growled. Video game world or not, that doesn't mean I turned into a bunch of pixels. I still need food.

Not only that I have no money, no possessions, and definitely no parents to leech off from.

Well, some things stay the same I suppose.

Wait, maybe I got sent over with some Mira I could use. I mean whoever sent me here would leave me completely helpless right?

I say that, but I'm not seeing anything. My clothes have been changed to match the era, a rough cloth shirt, a pair of pants, and straw sandals.

Hey! The Trails universe isn't a medieval fantasy so why do I look like a damn peasant!

Whoever's behind this obviously played so many JRPGs that their brain can't differentiate between them anymore.

…

Hey maybe…

No, of course not.

…

I cleared my throat. And looked around the empty scenery. There was no one else around.

Obviously.

…

"S...status..." Hey, a girl can dream! You know how many times I've thought about this exact situation happening!

I mean if you think about it from a logical perspective the chances of me having JRPG style powers is the about the same as me getting transported to a JRPG world. It's a simple experiment, nothing to get excited ove-

 **[Activating]**

Holy F***!

 **[Adapting to frame familiar to the user]**

YES YES YES.

 **[Converting properties… Complete]**

My vision was suddenly clouded with flashes of unearthly bright colors. And a dull pain settling in my head.

But that's fine, what's a little pain compared to playing a real-life RPG. I'm it's nothing to worry ab-

-x-

I don't know how long I was out. All I know was that when I woke up, the entire world had changed.

 **[Name:**

 **LVL: 0**

 **HP: 100%**

 **MP: 100%**

 **Status: Normal**

 **Item:**

 **Skills:**

 **STR: F-**

 **CON: F-**

 **WIS: F-**

 **PCP: F-**

 **SPD: F-**

 **DEX: F-]**

Those words lined both sides of my vision. My "name", level, hp, mp, status, items, and skills on the right and my strength, constitution, perception, speed, and dexterity stats on the left.

It doesn't really look like the game's status screen. Rather it looked a vague combination of several other games I've played before. I was only able to decode the three-letter format of the stats by recalling some of my Dark Souls experience.

Oh well, as long as the main idea is there I'll be fine with it- NOT!

Where the hell is my name? And more importantly, I don't see an exp bar!

If the stats have a letter grading system I think it is then aren't I completely trash? How am I supposed to grow and become the edgy shounen hero I've always aspired to be without exp!

And seriously? I only get one item slot?

I took in a deep breath.

The way my status- no there's already a subsection called status, I guess I'll call it my system then?

Looking at my system now, it seems to take on the exact opposite road as an in-game screen. An in-game status page exists to clear up differences between characters to the last digit but my system is completely confusing on purpose. Meshing together all sorts of features willy nilly, like someone was trying to staple together what a character page should look like. But at the same time, they have no idea what exactly it is.

I recalling the message that popped up before I fainted.

"Adapting frame familiar to user…"

I suppose it is familiar since I was able to know its flaws pretty much at a glance.

I sighed, I don't really want to look a gift horse in the mouth but this janky thing isn't really what I imagined.

Still, it was made for me huh…

I guess it makes sense that there's no name. I never really liked my old one.

But if it was made for me, then I have reason to believe that there is a possibility to grow.

I mean, if every subsection on the system has the same kind of meaning as the first one. Then I have no good reason to think that "LVL" was placed there for no reason.

No, in fact, I believe in it. I have to BELIEVE in the fact that life as an adventuring protagonist is not beyond me!

Well, in the worst case scenario, I'll just have to get a real job.

-x-

The classic way to level up in any rpg is by grinding monsters. And thankfully, just like the game, Celdic is crawling with them. The vast amount of space outside of the town proper dedicated to fields meant that there weren't many people milling around all day. Which meant that monsters found the scenic countryside a comfortable place to gather and forage for food.

So that's why I'm currently knee-deep in dirt and covered in stalks of wheat. Gripping a pitch folk I swiped from somewhere and eyeing a crop muncher innocently munching on grain like it owes me money.

The furry monsters takes another step to the next pile of grain laid carefully on the ground. Moving away from its companions and closer to me.

When the rat was right in front of me. I aimed right for its eyes.

 _Shrrk_

"RAGH?"

The sensation of the pitchfork sinking into flesh was a bit disturbing but I managed to ignore it. Surprisingly, a pitchfork to its face didn't instantly kill the Crop Muncher. So I had to endure more shrieks of pain as I stabbed it again to finish it off.

"rAGH!"

 _Crack_

"r...agh…"

Its death cries caught the attention of its friends. But they took one look at my blood-soaked pitchfork and scampered away.

Brutal.

The blood that spattered from the flailing corpse felt hot against my skin. The stench and the left-over feeling of forcing my weapon into the creature's flesh lingered in my fingers. And the crack of it's skull caving in started replaying in my mind.

The experience of the first thing I had killed in my entire two lives overwhelmed me.

"Ahh… I think I'm going to throw-…"

 **[Experience Gained]**

"Ha…"

And of a sudden, it was gone. My whirling mind was placed back into clarity and I almost felt refreshed. My body lighter and my senses clearer.

My eyes flickered to the only thing that could've caused this sudden change.

 **[Name:**

 **LVL: 5**

 **HP: 125%**

 **MP: 125%]**

Holy crap, five whole levels!

It was just one rat! Doesn't that mean I can get to level 100 with twenty rats, what a broken system!

My HP and MP increased, from what I can see they seem to go up 5% per level. That's pretty good, though I haven't taken any damage to see exactly much 5% is. In most games, it should be calculated with my defense.

Speaking of, though my level increased none of my stats rose above F-. So maybe they're harder to increase?

That said, I was feeling I was all done for the day just a second earlier. But I think leveling up solved that problem.

 _Ke ke ke_

A faint sound of something crackling brought my attention back to the bloody rat corpse.

"What? Don't tell me it's alive?"

 _Siiiiiii_

Before I could point my pitchfork at it, the smell of burning flesh hit my nose and the corpse began collapsing on itself. Deflating until just the bloody rat fur was left. I picked up and shook it, a few pieces of yellow teeth fell to the ground.

"Okay, is this supposed to be loot or something?" The way it happened was freaky though.

Though how video gamey is it for a mob to disappear and leave behind a reward.

Ah, but maybe I can sell it for some cash? I am penniless after all.

But first.

-x-

Two crop munchers wandered side by side, digging through the undergrowth. Though the result should have been meager, one of them noticed a beet half-buried in the dirt.

With great interest and hunger, it rushed over with the intent to pull it out and share it with its companion. But-

"GOT ONE!"

A pitchfork-wielding lunatic leaped out of the bushed, slammed the weapon into its head until its skull shattered under the pressure.

"That was easier then I thought." The wave of nausea that I expected on my second kill was curiously absent. The blood just stank, the feeling of tearing flesh and cracking the skull passed like easily like I hadn't just brutally murdered a helpless animal.

"Uhhh."

I checked my level, it was still 5. There was no experience notification either. I don't get it, I did everything the exact same way, didn't I?

...Could it be-

"RAGH!" Before I could finish my thought, a large furry bundle slammed me to the ground. And I came face to face with the other crop muncher I had disregarded.

"Huh? You didn't run away? Why?" As if to answer my question, its gaping jaw rushed towards my throat. I attempted to avoid it, causing it to rip a chunk of flesh out of my right shoulder instead.

"AHHHHHH!" The pain hit me immediately and my mind began to run wild. My one working arm desperately trying to make its way to the wound on my shoulder in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Fortunately, my flailing movements threw off the crop muncher who scurried a distance away to spit out the bloodied flesh it took from me.

It looked towards me with rage in its eyes and charged full speed towards me again.

 _Shrrrrk_

"R...agh?"

Only to run straight into the pitchfork I held in my right arm.

Despite the blood still dripping off of it, my right shoulder held my arm well, the wound on it completely gone.

"T-that was pretty close." I sighed, looking sheepishly at the now empty tear balm in my left hand. "Guess I'm a special snowflake after all."

"...r…"

"Oh, you're still alive." I walked over to the rat skewer lying motionlessly in front of me. "I wonder if this is different enough?"

I stomped down hard on the pitchfork embedded in its gaping mouth, killing it with a somewhat satisfying crack.

 **[Experience Gained]**

"Seriously…" I checked my status.

 **[Name:**

 **LVL: 6**

 **HP: 123%**

 **MP: 130%**

 **Status: Normal**

 **Item:**

 **Skills:**

 **STR: F-**

 **CON: F**

 **WIS: F-**

 **PCP: F-**

 **SPD: F-**

 **DEX: F-]**

It made sense. After all the first fight was the first time I had ended a life. Even if it was just a monster, it was something that can never be undone. A huge step away from the person I was in my past life.

Of course it would be worth five levels of "experience."

"But still, I want to say one thing to the person who designed this." I let out a tired breath, all of a sudden very exhausted.

"The term experience isn't supposed to be taken literally, dumbass!"


	2. New Me

The fresh cold spring water splash against my skin, washing away the dirt and grime that had built up over the day.

"Ha…"

Even if I don't have hot water, daily baths are still important.

Even if I'm homeless.

Even if I sometimes have to dig through garbage for food.

Even if-

Ok, that's enough.

-x-

After my dip in the spring, I returned to the town. Carrying my spoils for the day, a stack of monster pelts.

It's been two months since I woke up in that shack and I've gotten a rough glance at my life in this world.

The crop muncher loot I picked up on my first day did sell enough for a quick meal. But the pelts were damaged and I lost about half the profit.

Apparently, since monsters consume sepith to grow stronger, there are traces of it in their bodies. Powering their muscles, bones, and organs. And when those bodies stop functioning and digesting the minerals, it reacts and burns them up from the inside.

So the way to harvest materials is to rip what you can off the corpse before it combusts.

Long story short, I had to pick up a new life skill.

But that wasn't all. The drops don't sell for much and it's not like I can go around carrying a mountain of them. So they're no good for mira.

What pays well and consistently is killing crop munchers. Harvesting season's coming up soon and the farmers' are all getting antsy. What they pay is definitely above the usual rates.

The downside is that killing crop munchers no longer give me any more exp. They were good for a while but recently nothing they do surprises me anymore, it feels like a chore more than anything.

So I decided to hunt in the forests near Celdic for most of the morning, and wipe up some pest control requests at night.

It's good that my management skills came in handy but…

ISN'T IT WEIRD!?

Why am I still slaving away all day just to make a living? Isn't this a JRPG world? Where's my grand and thrilling adventure?

I had actually wanted to see the main story in person at some point but with the way things are going, there's no way I'll even get a sniff of it.

Ahhh… this world runs just like a JRPG. Without a dark backstory or influential parents, you're just stuck as a nobody loser living day to day without reason.

I wanted to save up some money and leave this dingy town, but I don't know where to go. I don't have any grand ambitions or anything, I just want to live a fun life this time.

Sucks to admit, but I'm the kind of person who just follows what others tell me to do.

But well I'll handle it as it goes.

"Ah!"

My musings over the meaning of life was interrupted by the yelp of a child. I looked down and saw a little girl on the ground. She probably hadn't been watching where she was going before colliding into me.

I held out a hand to help her up.

"W-we must be going dear. Come on."

Before the little could react, a woman, her mother probably, hurried over and grabbed her hand. Pulling her away.

I slowly withdrew my hand.

Well, that was weird.

-x-

"Ho! You're back early today, little girl." The trader was as jovial as always, though his shop was as empty as always.

"Well, it's because it's come today hasn't it." I put the pelts on the counter and let the trader examine them.

"Hmm, pretty good. You're getting better at this." The trader counted a few coins and handed them to me along with the item that I had ordered to be stocked days before.

"You know, seeing you request a doll like that makes you seem like a normal girl."

"What's that supposed to mean? I am a perfectly normal girl." And it's not a doll, it could save my life someday.

"Uhh sure… Well, rumors of you have been spreading, not every day a kid like you take it upon themselves to fight monsters for a living. I swear, the bored gossips in this town just eat it up. I wouldn't be surprised if word got outside of town, too."

"With how many monsters hanging around Celdic." Isn't normal for monster hunters to be in high demand in areas full of them? "The people here sure are surprised by the most expected things."

"The people here… the people elsewhere… the people everywhere…" The trader stopped when I looked at him. "A-anyway, maybe people'll warm up to you if you smile more. I've never seen you without a scowl on your face. But I know you're a nice kid, despite your glaring."

Was I glaring? Or scowling? I don't know, I've never paid much attention to my own expressions.

But maybe he's right if that's the impression I give off of. Then that incident from before might make sense.

Damn, I can't remember the last time I smiled on purpose.

"Who knows. Maybe you'll charm a passing prince."

Alright, that's enough out of you.

-x-

"Hey, have you heard? The strange girl in Celdic. Skinny little thing, they say, the kind you expect to be begging on the street, half dead."

"Oh, poor thing! Hasn't anyone tried to help her?"

"No, but that's the thing. I heard that despite being a tiny little girl, she can kill monsters better than a full-grown adult."

"Oh my!"

"They say she's a total mystery, that she just showed up in town one day and no one knows where she came from."

"More like a monster."

"Oh hush you! Sorry about my husband, he can be a little gruff at times."

"No no, in fact, thank you for the interesting story. I learned something good today thanks to you."

"...Hey, now that I look a little bit closer. You're a kid too aren't cha? Are you going to be alright traveling by yourself?"

The green hair youth turned to the couple running the roadside inn.

"Don't you worry. I assure you there is no need to worry about me."

-x-

RARGHHHHH

"Oh boy, here I go killing again."

 _Stab_

This is only expected after an entire month prowling the forests of Celdic's nature park. A place whose purpose eludes me, since the nature parks I knew of weren't filled with deadly monsters.

But well, my point is, give an RPG nerd an hour or two in a new zone and they'll memorize the entire layout and the names of weaknesses of every encounter possible.

Stick them in one for more than that and the battles start to feel less like an adventure and more like an assembly line at a factory.

Jelly shroom? Cover your mouth and rip it out of the ground with a pitchfork.

Blade horn? Dodge its charge. It opens up its protective shell to fly, and basically invites you to stab its guts out.

Sasa panda? Dancing around with that big belly. Casually exposing the core weakness common to all mammals.

Rip and tear.

I know it kind of sounds bad, but trust me after a few times it's almost natural. These monsters all fight the same way every time. A jelly shroom always hides, a blade horn always charges, and a sasa panda is always the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen. It's one thing to see it in a game, but imagine seeing it in the flesh.

Anyway, better rip whatever seems valuable from the corpses and dip.

Vrrrrrr

A low rumbling came from behind me.

I turned as a monster similar to an ape with horns strolled out of the underbrush.

If I remember correctly… this should be a Gordi Chief, right? It looks a little small and underdeveloped. Its horns are smaller than the image I had in my head.

It must be a juvenile.

"So just a Gordi, then?"

VARGHHH!

The Gordi thumped its chest and charged at me. Once it got close enough, it swung its arm smashing it towards me like a hammer.

Even if it was young, it was still as big as a teenager. A couple of heads taller than me.

But…

I caught its attack with a palm and sent a fist towards its face with my other hand.

 _Crack_

Blood spurted from its face as its nose collapsed from my attack.

I didn't spend the past month fooling around.

 **[Name:**

 **LVL: 16**

 **HP: 230%**

 **MP: 230%**

 **Status: Normal**

 **Item: Proxy Puppet**

 **Skills:**

 **STR: E**

 **CON: E-**

 **WIS: F-**

 **PCP: E**

 **SPD: E**

 **DEX: D-]**

Despite looking like a little girl, I'm stronger than an adult.

After my eventful second fight to the death with a crop muncher a month ago, my constitution increased. It seemed that getting mauled increased the toughness of my body and reaffirm my hypothesis that my stats have nothing to do with my level.

They are instead cultivated through extended use, like a muscle.

That is why I bother with the weak monsters here despite having experienced everything they have to offer just like the crop munchers. Unlike the oversized rodents, the monsters in the park have their own specializations.

Spying out jelly shrooms enhances my preception.

Dodging blade horns increases my speed and dexterity.

Westling with sasa pandas builds my strength.

Being mauled by a giant rat soured me to experience. Especially if it was on purpose, even to train a stat. And grew to prefer dodging instead of tanking hits head-on.

This is why my dexterity, the flexibility of my body, is the highest while my constitution lagged behind to the lowest spot, other than wisdom. A stat probably tied to arts, but I'm not in any way close to affording an orbment.

Now back to the monkey whimpering and thrashing about on the ground.

"I wonder what your weak point is." I said as I pinned it down with my arms.

"I can stab through your chest now, but I can see even now that a whole bunch of muscle is gonna grow there once you mature." I looked over the struggling monster again. "Jeez, abs forming already. No easy target for me huh. Gotta watch out for you guys later."

"Hmm… only thing I can think of…" I grabbed the ape by its horns and with one motion, snapped its neck using them as handles.

I let out a sigh as the absorption of this experience relaxed me.

"Tricky. Why the hell do they have horns anyway?"

Oh, that increased my strength to E, about time, it's been at E- for like a week. These stats are slower and slower to improve as they rank up, I'm already dreading the wait I'm in for at the higher levels.

!

I leaped backward and out of the way of a giant fist.

 _ **BOOM**_

Dirt flew passed me, kicked up by the sheer force of the punch.

 **Grrrkkkr**

The appearance of my sudden attacker was similar to the ape that I had just killed. Except this one was bigger, much bigger. Easily twice, if not thrice, the size of the corpse in front of me.

"Now this is a chief," I said, eyeing it closer. It seemed to be angry, I can almost feel the malice in the air as it glared at me, baring its teeth.

Most monsters only attack if they're disturbed or if you were carrying some sepith. But the ape in front of looked like it was going to smash me to paste for no other reason then it wanted to.

I looked back at the corpse of the smaller ape, realizing the Gordi Chief''s blow had avoided it neatly.

"Was he family? Do monsters even have families?" I asked the monster like it was going to answer me.

 **Grrrrrrrkkkkkk**

The ape growled angrily towards me again.

"When human parents leave their children unattended and some monster rips them to shreds. They'd want revenge on the monster that did it and hunt them down. I guess the reverse could be true for monsters as well." I thought out aloud.

"Well, I'm of the opinion that in that situation, the parents are more to blame than the monster though."

 **Grrrrrr**

"So what, gonna cry about it?"

 **GRRRRRRRRR**

 _ **BOOM**_

Another narrow dodge. Hey isn't this guy a bit too strong? I mean Gordi Chiefs should be common from what I heard. Wouldn't the forest by filled with holes already?

Taking another good look, I noticed the scars over its body, the extra muscle on its arms and body, and the two giant horns, cracked in places but sharp as a spear, sticking out of its head.

Is this guy a unique monster?

Basically, the more sepith a monster consumes the more powerful it gets. And once they consume enough, their build and power start to distinguish themselves from the others of their species.

That's what the locals here call a unique monster. And what I remember from the game as a miniboss.

"I want to run, but I don't think it's going to let me," I said to myself as I rolled away from another punch.

Taking my pitchfork, I charged towards the beast with it held in front of me.

As the ape wound up another punch, I stab the pitchfork in the ground in front of me, and pole jumped. A feat that I would never have been able to do not for my SPD and DEX. In midair, I grabbed one of the horns on its head. Swinging around I met face to face with the ape, it's head almost bigger than my child body.

Taking the knife I use for skinning I stabbed the shoulder of the arm that started trying to peel me off the monster's face. Just like I thought, the knife barely sank halfway into its steel-like muscles.

But that's good enough.

Placing my foot on it for support, I grabbed it's two horns and used them as handles to twist the Grodi Chief's neck.

Come on come on, I begged my STR was enough. I don't know how good E was but it was good enough for me to pin an ape my size me to ground.

 _Crack_

I fell backward, the sudden release of one of my handholds was enough to break my balance. The heavy broken horn in my hand didn't help much in my battle against gravity. As I fell I felt a rush of air and was only able to catch a glimpse of a full-force punch coming my way.

Shit.

The blow crushed my ribs to dust and popped my organs like water balloons. The force sent me flying into a tree, breaking my spine for good measure.

I couldn't even scream

The pain and shock remind me of my first death.

The last thing I heard was the monsters' footsteps thumping closer.

Guess it DID want to smash me to paste.

Hope… it was worth the mira… better be…

 **[Experence absorbed]**

 **[HP: 0]**

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Proxy Puppet removed from Item]**

 **[Name:**

 **LVL: 17**

 **HP: 235%**

 **MP: 235%**

 **Status: Normal**

 **Item:**

 **Skills:**

 **STR: E+**

 **CON: E**

 **WIS: F-**

 **PCP: E**

 **SPD: E+**

 **DEX: D-]**

-x-

The Gordi Chief paused, surprised by the sight in front of it. The bloodied mess that used to be the little girl squirmed. Bones mending, organs reforming, and muscle fibers stitch themselves back together.

The sight shocked it even more when the girl with her innards still exposed lept up with sudden speed and speared it through the eye with its own broken horn.

 **GRRRRRKKKKKKK**

"Round two!" The girl landed and evaded its panicked blow with a sidestep. She then jumped up again, this time with her body fully regenerated, sending a powerful kick towards its head. Hitting the horn sticking out of its eye socket, this time ramming the entire thing through its skull.

-x-

Seeing the dead giant ape in front of me. Feeling the power running through my body as I absorbed the experience.

"Ahahahahaha!" I couldn't help but laugh. Partly in relief that I survived, partly in pure excitement and joy.

I really thought I was going to die… hahaha. I didn't even plan a counterattack for if the puppet worked. I just woke up, felt the horn in hand, and… just moved without thinking much.

Doing something without thinking, have I ever done that before?

There were better ways to kill it, doing a midair kick was risky, reckless even.

But it was fun as hell.

The thrill, the rush, i…

...is this what it's like to live?

"Ha ha ha ha … ha ha." I only just realized that I been laughing the entire time, and my throat was drying up.

If it is, then I want to live like this every day!

I don't even know what I was doing with my life before this revelation.

This is a brand new life in a brand new world! Why do I have to limit myself at all!

No need for other people!

No need to listen!

No need for stress!

No need for this boring town.

I fixed my gaze towards the direction of Celdic.

Battling monsters has admittedly become pretty fun, but everything else here just sucks.

Being homeless with nothing sucks. Having no shower or toilet sucks. Just getting by without much savings sucks. Having the townsfolk look at me weirdly and ignore me sucks.

The only person that I talk to is the trader.

Ah, no good. I've fallen back into the life I had before. Just trying to trudge through the same patterns over and over. And I don't want to regret at the end of my SECOND life, too.

"I want to change! I'm gonna change!" I say that, but I have no idea what to do.

But. Maybe that's what's fun about it.

I won't be bound by any rules or limitations. I'm coming at this inexperienced from the start. So let's try everything and anything. Only after I'm satisfied I'll decide who I want to be.

Right!

"The first thing I do will be to leave this dingy town!" I've gotten too complacent, what's the fun in hunting the same old low-level mobs day in and day out?

I want to improve!

I want to grow stronger as a person!

 **I WANT**

 **[GREED]**

 **MORE**

-x-

"Is this seat taken?"

"Do as you like. No one's going to fight you for it."

"Then I will."

"..."

"You look like you're prepared to travel somewhere."

"Hmm yeah. This town's lost my interest."

"Oh? But I hear there're plenty of interesting things here."

"Like what?"

"Like a blood-covered little girl laughing herself hoarse after crushing the skull of a unique monster three times her size."

"What the hell!? That sounds terrifying."

"Have you seen someone like that?"

"Nah, I'm an upright citizen. I go straight to work in the morning and straight home at night. I don't wander off aimlessly... Or snoop around."

"Oh my, that's a harsh accusation. I assure that I'm an upstanding citizen as well, any snooping I may have done is also the result of my job."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm a scout of sorts see? Always looking for candidates for positions in my organization. Let's forget about the matter of the "mysterious" girl in the forest. How about you then? Interested?"

"Sorry, I'm kinda done taking orders for a paycheck."

"No worries then, what I'm offering is a position that offers complete freedom in whatever you choose to do. What resources we offer for you to use is completely for you to take advantage of as you wish."

"And you call yourself an organization? Even a job at Google doesn't sound that good. What shady pyramid scheme can afford to do stuff like that?"

With a smile, the first speaker, a young boy, leaned over and whispered. "Ouroboros can."

His conversation partner, a girl who looked even younger than him, widen her eyes in recognization at name."... you. Who are you?"

"Oh? I'm surprised you know of us." The boy raised a brow, before settling into a cheerful grin. "Ah, but allow me to introduce myself. I'm Campenella, Ouroboros' enforcer number zero."

"Never heard of you."

"But I have heard of you." The boy didn't skip a beat. "And I'm satisfied to know that the rumors about you weren't exaggerated."

"..."

"Say, didn't you say you're sick of this town? It's not interesting to you? What I'm offering is a destination, with all that you wish for."

Campenella held out a hand. The girl in question looked deep in thought until her hand moved to him. Only for her to gesture back to his chair."

"Sit back down, people are staring." The girl said disinterestedly, before the corners of her mouth curled upwards. "And get comfortable, I make a habit of obsessing over the details before I do anything."

Campenella took his chair and leaned back, amused.

"Let's talk business, then. What do you want."

"First things first," the girl said, completely serious.

"I want to learn how to smile."


	3. Silver for Monsters

A heavy downpour drenched one of the many alleyways in the industrial city of Roer. Through the unrelenting rain, the vague figure of a man limped through the wet pavement.

"D-damn it. We were in too deep." The man tightened his grip around a rectangular package. "How was I supposed to know the factory belonged to some big shots. I would've never taken the job if I knew!"

" **Sure, I believe you."**

"W-what?" The man stumbled at the sudden interruption. The voice was metallic, almost inhuman. "W-who are you?"

" **I appreciate you making this easy, got a big day tomorrow."**

A shadow appeared from the exit of the alley. A figure dressed in black, a fur-collared overcoat and a full helmet with wolf-like features obscured their head entirely.

They were unarmed, so the man saw his chance. As the figure drew closer, the man primed the dagger hidden in his boot. And sprang forward. The dagger flew fast in a perfect straight, despite the man's shaking hands moments prior.

But the figure was faster.

 _ **Crack**_

"ARRGHHHHHH!" A gloved hand grabbed the desperate man's wrist and with a simple twist, the arm snapped. Tendons breaking as the arm broke at the elbow, bending in a way that an arm should never be.

" **A knife craft? Kinda jealous."** The dark figure delivered a kick towards the agonized man on the ground sending him flying. Stopping only when he hit the alley wall, hard.

"J-just take it! Take it away!" The man screamed. "Just spare my life! I won't talk about what I saw in there!"

" **The people I take in are usually alive… don't know what happens to them afterward though."**

"Please… wait!" The man screamed again as the figure moved closer, sending one final punch to the jaw, knocking him out and dragging him back into the darkness.

-x-

"Wow."

Rean Schwarzer gasped at his surroundings after entering the small plaza. Trees with flowers in full bloom filled his vision as the town's inhabitants went about their everyday lives. Shops lined all sides of the park, adding even more to that quiet small-town feeling.

' _Spending the next two years here might not be as bad as I thought.'_ Rean took a deep breath and drank in the atmosphere. ' _Not that I ever thought it was going to be a bad experience. But knocking someone off their feet right after leaving the station could be seen as a bad sign.'_

' _Still, I wonder what kind of life I'll have here. I heard the student body was split up into two groups of nobles and commoners. I'm… not sure I fit in either.'_

' _This red uniform doesn't resolve any worries either. I've only seen one other person wearing it. She seemed nice though. Alisa, was it?'_

Rean looked around again as he walked, unconsciously searching for others with a red uniform like him. After a few moments, his efforts were rewarded. In the form of a black-haired girl with eastern features, who seemed to be taking in the scenery just as he was.

"Eh, it's a bit dirtier than I expected."

Rean almost stumbled at the blunt statement, he was only seeing Trista for the first time today but even he had to admit the little town was gorgeous. Though admittedly he had never been to the capital and had spent his entire life in a rustic (but homey) town.

But what was even more bizarre was that the girl spoke aloud without even trying to mumble. The locals near her definitely heard it and sent her dirty looks. But the girl in question didn't even seem to notice.

Against Rean's better judgment, he approached the girl.

"Oh it's Re-" The girl turned around and spoke before Rean could say anything. "Red! Your uniform's red too."

"Yes?" Rean said, taken aback, the girl before him looked two or three years younger than him. Though he was not an expert at guessing girls' ages, he only had Elise to compare her too.

The girt's similarly red uniform fit loosely on her body. Her shoulder-length messy black hair pair with her equally dark eyes. Despite this, she cheerfully reached a hand to him.

"Nice to meet you." The girl smiled.

"Likewise." Rean couldn't help but take on some of the girl's carefreeness. "You're much more approachable than I thought."

"Eh, really?" The girl said as she felt up her face. "I guess people always tell me that I'm kinda mean looking."

"No, not that." Rean quickly denied though he could see why. Her eyes, while currently bright with excitement, had a sharp natural shape to them. That combined with her angular features allowed Rean to easily imagine a scowl and glare in place of that friendly demeanor.

"It's just… that comment you made earlier." Rean quickly realized that what he was about to might come off as rude. But it was too late to stop. "About the town being dirty."

"Did I say that?" The girl's shock mirrored his own. Did she really forget?

"Yes… you did."

"Hmm, maybe I did then."

' _Did she really change her mind because I said so?'_ Rean suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Well, I was just thinking that Trista was surprisingly different from the image I had in my head." The girl continued, obvious to his thoughts.

"I mean! Look at this wall! It's all different, not just the same texture! Look at this smudge! And this scrape! This is like next-gen graphics!"

' _I don't even know what she's talking about anymore.'_

Rean held his hand in front of him as if he was surrendering. "Right, right I see what you mean. Just calm down a little, okay?"

Changing the subject, he asked. "Judging from your looks, could you be from the East?"

The girl's black hair and eyes were a dead giveaway. But not only that, the shape of her face and the sharpness of her features reminded him of good memories of his old master.

As well as, of course, bad ones of his master's own eccentricities.

"That depends on which East you're talking about." The girl answered. "Ultimately, I spent most of this life here. So that's just a useless detail."

"I see." Rean understood what she meant, she didn't want to treated like a foreigner because of her looks. He can relate to that somewhat, though she worded it in an incredibly strange way.

"Right, the orientation's starting soon." The girl got up from caressing a brick wall and waved as she left. "I'm done here so I'll get out of your way for now. I'll see you in class later."

As Rean watched the girl leave, he noticed a mess of metal wrapped her left wrist.

' _That looks like… jewelry? A pretty expensive thing to wear casually, not to mention I'm pretty sure those are necklaces she's wearing… on her wrist. This academy sure is filled with some strange people.'_

Then he suddenly realized something.

' _Wait, how does she know that we'll be in the same class. Does she know something about why our uniforms are different from the others?'_

Rean thought of calling after her but quickly decided against it.

' _Well. I'll find out sooner or later so there's no use worrying about it.'_ Rean thought as he turned his attention away. ' _Is that girl sleeping on a bench?'_

-x-

Orientation.

In my old life, it was a stressful affair. In school, I usually got roped into helping in some way because of good grades and MOST importantly, lack of social responsibilities.

Meaning, I had no friends.

Pretty sure the teachers were pitying me, trying to get their lonely little pupil involved in some activities. Unfortunately, it wasn't until my first job that I learned how to deal with people so I just creeped everyone out.

Now, at work, the company I was at was pretty formal. So this stern face of mine finally had some use. Wangling newbies and reciting company guidelines and all that.

This time I decided it was time to make up for old experiences at the Thor's Military Academy's freshman orientation.

So uh… don't ask me what happened in it, I was asleep.

"- so just follow me!"

What finally brought me back from the border of sleep and awakeness was Sara's cheerful voice.

So I rose, shaking off the numbness that had settled in my legs and trudge towards the old schoolhouse, following after Sara automatically before anyone else processed her out of place and upbeat tone. Though not without feeling a curious star on my face.

"Just so you know, I'm not planning on vandalizing any walls with any gang signs while I'm down there."

At my sudden statement, Sara just shook her head with a wry smile, "If you ended up doing that, I'll make you clean it up like if you were a student."

"Hey, I AM a student." I huffed.

"After what you pulled, I'll be the judge of that,", Sara responded with a flick to my forehead. "Now why don't you go mingle with your new classmates instead of sticking to me. Or are you trying to be the teacher's pet on the first day of school?"

I looked back to the teenagers following us, with the exception of Rean and Elliot, everyone else gave each other twice their personal space. Focusing either on the surroundings or sizing up up each other. Both out of curiosity and a slight bit of anxiousness. Meeting people you had to socialize with for the next couple of years is a nervous affair.

"A lot of different people from different backgrounds here," I noted, ignoring Sara's question. "A real garden salad of innocent brats."

"And one not so innocent little thief."

"Man, you take a quick look at ONE little thing…"

"When that 'thing' you took a 'quick look' at is actually the latest revolution in combat orbment technology then yes, I find the word thief tends to stick." Sara interrupted, taking one quick look at me and the rest of the group. "Still… with how everything played out, I can't help but think your little 'escapee' planned this from the start."

"Oh? Is that your 'gut instinct,' detective?"

"Bracer," Sara said, with a playful smile matching my own. "But you know that already don't you?

Little merc."

-x-

"Jeez, what is Thors thinking. Dragging freshmen to fight monsters in a dusty place like this." A blonde hair girl complained as she trudged through a dark passageway.

"Haha, well it is a famous military academy after all." One of her companions, an auburn-haired girl, laughed lightly.

"Still! If they wanted to test our combat skills or whatever can't they do it in the school field?. Instead of chucking us into a dusty maze like this." The first girl huffed.

"Dungeon crawling is a necessary lesson, as a rite of passage for all JRPG children." A third, a black-haired girl walking without a care in the world.

"What?" The first girl could only stare blankly.

"It is what it is, basically." The black-haired girl grinned.

"As interesting as this conversation is." A fourth voice joined the fray, belonging to a blue-haired girl with a long ponytail. With a bit of amusement in her voice, she continued. "I believe we put off introductions for long enough."

"Then I'll start. I'm Emma Millstein, nice to meet you." The auburn-haired girl replied.

"Laura S. Arseid. A pleasure." The fourth girl, Laura, greeted.

"Ah! That's right! I can't believe I've complaining all this time and I've never even introduced myself!" The first girl exclaimed. "I'm Alisa… R."

"Ohhh, mysterious." The third girl giggled.

"Now then, that's a bit rude." Laura chided the younger girl.

"No no, I know it's weird but…" Alisa followed. "Well, it's nothing important so let's just leave it at that."

"Hehe, like I thought. You're all so nice in person, too." The girl grinned. "My name is Krist. Just Krist."

"Just Krist? No last name?" Emma asked, confused.

"I know. A real tragedy. Was born without one." Krist joked.

"No one is! Unless you're an orpha- oh..." Alisa retorted before realizing the implications. "...Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry it's fine," Krist responded, a bit confused at Alisa's sullen look. "I was just trying for a joke, haha."

"Now that we've all been introduced," Laura spoke up. "I must admit I'm curious about your familiarity with battle. Though not to worry."

Laura held up her greatsword, nearly as tall as she was.

"If you are inexperienced, I'll be able to protect you."

"We can't let you do that! We're all supposed to work together." Alisa said, equipping her bow "I'm not the greatest shot, but this orbal bow is one of the latest advancements in Reinford weaponry-"

Alisa suddenly stopped as if she realized she just said something she shouldn't have. Thankfully for her, two of the other three girls thought nothing of it.

Emma spoke up next, brandishing a staff, "I can't say I've ever fought before, though I've experience with arts. I'll do my best to support you from behind."

Laura nodded at her and turned to the shortest girl, the youngest among them. "And you?"

Krist gestured to a baton that Laura swore she had not been carrying before and with a flick of her wrist, the weapon extended into a long metal staff.

"I've traveled a lot, so I have a whole mess of experience." Krist said, "I can't really explain how I can be useful so why I don't I just show you instead."

She pointed a finger down the hallway. The girls followed it and saw a group of cat-like creatures hovering on bat wings.

"Monsters," Laura whispered and silently readied her blade.

"Flying Felines, drawn by the quartz in our orbments probably." Krist continued. "Their teeth and claws are sharp, their hind legs especially."

The felines were closer now and picking up speed.

"They're fast," Alisa said, letting loose an arrow, only for one of the monsters to twist to the side and dodge it.

Krist came up next to her, "I want to show you a pattern."

Before Laura could object, Krist stepped forward, in the path of the foremost feline.

The monster hissed stretching its wingspan to the fullest, soaring backward in a gust of air before diving forward with its clawed feet pointing forward. With gravity on its side, the feline shot towards Krist like a spear.

Krist twisted her body, the kitty missile missing her by a literal hair. Her arm swung forward, smashing the monster's spine with her baton. The feline crashed into the ground next to her in a bloodied mess, with its spine broken it couldn't command its wings to stop its charge in time.

"Their wings are stuck on their back yet their main weapons are in the front, they can't charge up an attack without making use of both. But that makes the possible range of movements they can make extremely small."

Two Flying Felines flew forward at Krist's words. Hissing, unfurling their wings to the fullest, soaring backward, and-

 _ **THUNK**_

One dropped like a fly as an arrow of light pierced through its skull.

 _ **BOOM**_

The other vaporized by a ball of flames.

"Got one!" Alisa cheered, "That was almost too easy, you really know your stuff."

"I agree," Emma smiled, "Thanks to that I was able to be of help."

She held her staff intently, eyes burning with determination, "Now, to the rest-

"Hiyaa!"

The three girls looked over to Laura, swinging her blade in a single-wide arc. In a brilliant flash of light, the remaining monsters disappeared. Reappearing as blood-red paste that plastered the dungeon's walls.

Not seeming to notice the shocked stares of the other girl, Laura wiped the sweat from her bow. "Excellent observations, Krist. They were quite useful."

"Are you sure…?" Krist looked around, it didn't seem like the monsters even had time to hiss before getting deleted from existence.

"I'm sure." Laura gave an elegant laugh, out of place with the carnage surrounding her. "Now come on, there's no telling where the end to this labyrinth is and I'm quite interested to hear more."

"R-right."

"O-okay."

Alisa and Emma answered, all their earlier enthusiasm gone.

Maybe they should just leave it to Laura after all.

-x-

"I hear sounds of fighting," Laura said suddenly, interrupting the back and forth conversation between all of us.

"You think it's the others?" Emma asked.

"What trouble did those guys get up to this time." Alisa sighed.

"I don't know, but let's find out," Laura said, sprinting past us into the room ahead.

As the rest of us followed, we saw four figures panting in front of a huge gargoyle. Laura was the first one in the room but Alisa took the first hit. Shooting her bow to stagger the enemy as the monster tried to attack a worn-out Gaius. Laura followed soon after with an attack of her own.

"Laura! Alisa!"

Rean's cry of relief welcomed us as we fell into formation beside them.

Looks like it's the tutorial boss time. Got to say, I never expected to see this part from the rescuer's point of view. Probably lucked out though, Rean and the rest had to fight that thing with only four people. Though if I remembered correctly…

"Huh. Guess I'll help out."

"Wait for me!"

Fie and Machias ran up to join us as we all readied ourselves to attack.

Huh, guess Rean alienated Machias back in the dungeon. That's different from the option I chose in the game. Though I guess I wouldn't ever be sure what choice Rean makes now that he's here in the flesh. Never thought about that until now.

My inner musings were interrupted by a glow coming from the others' bodies. I watched in amazement as nine students attacked one after another. Each one with their own distinctive style, but instead of a disorganized mess like one would think. Every attack created an opening for the next in perfect sync. It was like watching a choreographed performance.

So this is a real combat link, huh.

In the game, it was just a cool mechanic for some extra damage. But seeing it in the flesh. It really lives up to the hype the game gives it.

Still, I probably shouldn't sit here like an idiot. I really want to show off at least a little, after all.

I carefully watched my classmates' movements. Following the flow of their attacks and after a few seconds, I finally found my opening.

Gaius' cross spear stabbed upward, causing a green vortex to blast the boss' head straight upwards. Away from a thankful Elliot.

I took this chance to leap as high as I could, using my staff as a pole vault. I met the gargoyle's scaly face in midair.

Bring both my arms and my staff behind my head. I smashed the monster's outstretched neck with the STR stat worthy of a level 42. Sending the monster's stupid face crashing into the ancient stone floor.

Looking at the crater the monster's head is now stuck in. I realized that I might have overdone it.

Haha. Oops.

Laura and Rean apparently did not share the same sentiment as they leaped into action. Their blades almost brushing past each other as they struck the monster's neck from different directions. Lobbing the gargoyle head right off its body.

Seeing the monster's body go limp. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. Only to tense right back up as Sara walked casually onto the scene.

"Well done! As expected of the newly branded Class VII-"

And I kinda zoned off here. My performance back with the boss was more important than rehearing dialogue for the fifth time, even if it's in person this time around.

Maybe because I was surrounded literal superhumans back at Ouroboros. But I never realized how inhuman I've become myself. I mean what normal person can say that they can smash a gargoyle's head so hard it makes a crater on hardened stone?

Not anyone who isn't lying their ass off, that's for sure.

As for my take on the current situation… I don't have one. I mean I guess reasonably speaking I should be freaked out that my stats are making me into some kind of buffed up high schooler. But after seeing some of the people who live in this world. Maybe being a monster would help me more than hurt me.

"That's nine out of ten! All that's left is our little delinquent here."

"Huh? Delinquent" I blinked in surprise.

"Seriously? Not paying attention again?" Sara sighed. "Not paying attention and always ignoring the teacher. That's what makes a problem child, right?"

Oh right, Sara must've been talking and asking the others if they wanted to join Class VII while I was thinking.

"I was listening. Of course I'll join."

"Right…" Sara said, taking her hand out of her pocket and tossing a small case at me.

I caught it and opened the lid. A small brown gem with a strange design on it.

Master quartz? And based on the design, it's Megalith, I think.

"Next time try not to forget the whole purpose of having you fighting monsters down here. It's not much of a field testing if you don't take the experiment with you." Sara said with her best attempt at a chiding tone.

"Oh. No wonder the combat link didn't activate for me." I knew I forgetting something. I was so absorbed with finally meeting the game characters that I forgot about it. Not my fault, I swear! I mean I'm not used to using combat orbments and none of the others used their combat links either! So I didn't even get a reminder! And-

"Ha ha. Oops."

"Oops your head! You mean you were running around fighting monster without your arcus activated!" Alisa scolded.

"Hmm…" Laura hummed thoughtfully. Rean gave me a weird look too but I ignored it.

"Well, I mean everyone forgets things on the first day of school right? Be it a pencil case or a prototype weapon it's all the same."

"No it's not!"

"Haha, our class sure has some interesting characters." Elliot smiled. Seriously, nothing fazes this kid.

"I can't believe I just agreed to be in the same class as this buffoon." Jusis lamented.

Well, fuck you too.


	4. Steel for Humans

"Abend time is starting today, so try to not fall into your habit of showing up at the last minute this time. You're the star after all, Misty."

"Of course, as if I would be late for my own show." Misty replied, "Though I want to take in the scenery around here first. Don't you worry, I'll be back from my walk sooner than you can say 'wait a minute!'"

"Wait a min-"

The sound of the radio station door slamming shut behind her drowned out her boss's panicked shouts.

Misty, better known as Vita Clotilde, walked along the paved streets of Trista. Stopping occasionally to greet the residents of the town. Just because she was using a fake name doesn't mean that she had lost her manners.

She made her way into the local inn and to the table in the corner.

"I hope I didn't make you wait long, I was a bit tied up with my new job," Vita spoke in her usual cheerful tone.

"Not at all, Ma'am." The black-haired girl replied curtly. Sitting in front of Vita with a carefree smile. Bright and innocent, though it reminded her of a green-haired someone who was anything but.

"I've been told that you were a mysterious existence, now that I'm meeting you face to face that fact could not be more clear." Vita started.

"Oh? Please do tell."

"You have no affinity for arts correct?" The girl in front of her nodded. "Well that in of itself is hardly a special case, plenty of people don't have talent in that area. Or else the entire world would be filled with masters of the arcane."

Vita smiled.

"Ha...haha..." the girl laughed, it sounded forced and raspy.

Vita ignore it and continued. "But even a farmer or a child can make use of a combat orbment. It draws upon the basic connection to orbal energy that all living things have."

Vita's eyes glowed for a moment as she cast a simple scrying spell.

"But I see nothing on you at all, not even a hint of orbal energy. It's like…" Vita searched for a word, but none came instantly her mind.

"Like a corpse."

Right, like a corpse. Something in the shape of a human but had long lost the qualifications of one.

Vita looked at the girl sitting in front of her, her smile was the same as always. But this time, Vita couldn't help but be a little unnerved.

Vita gave a forced smile.

The girl in front of her was a complete mystery. About three years ago, she was brought in as an agent and began working without rest immediately. As a result, not just Vita but the other members of Ouroboros have no idea what her goals were.

Normally, Vita wouldn't think twice about the help hired by the organization to do dirty work. But this girl, the mercenary Hound, was different. An outsider brought in by Campanella of all people. Who jokingly referred to her as his apprentice. Even though he said it in that carefree tone. The fact the girl was hardly ever seen away from him, told Vita more than Campanella could ever imply.

With any other this might not be a problem. But the problem here was that no one was sure whether the girl was loyal to Ouroboros, or just Campanella himself.

Not to mention, she just happened to enroll at Thors when Vita was making plans to come to Trista herself. It was too much to be a simple coincidence.

' _Could she have been tasked to watch my movements?'_ Vita thought.

"You wanted to test me?" Krist said lightly. Most people in her position would've scoffed at the idea, let alone even bother meeting her.

But that's the freedom afforded to them, she supposed.

"Hm? Yes, of course." Vita replied, thinking about conspiracies could come later. She put a small map on the table. "The Railway Military Police has somehow gotten wind of one of our artifact excavation sites. We're too close to what we want to lay low right now. The RMP has covered a huge amount of ground in just three days. However, as a result, they've spread themselves thin. Your job is to eliminate the squads however you see fit, just make sure the RMP gets their nose out of our business."

"How long?" The girl asked.

"As long as it takes to get the item out. Stay the whole night if you have to.

"Eh… but I have class tomorrow…" The girl started.

"And yet you've skipped continuously in the last two weeks in favor of side jobs." Vita finished.

"Well... they've been much more boring than I thought."

"How about this?" she said, pointing her finger at the map Vita had laid out before. The spot furthest away from the excavation site. "I'll do it alone and attack only one squad."

"What do you mean?" Vita asked.

"I'll wait there and ambush the first squad that comes by. You said that they were trying to search the entire forest, right? So a squad will definitely show up. After attacking, I'll retreat and let the survivors report back. That should draw enough of their attention, enough for the excavation to finish in peace at least."

"I see, the soldiers will report that they were attacked and RMP would think that they're getting close to what they're looking for. They are sure to concentrate their forces on an irrelevant patch of land, far from the real site." Vita said. "I have to admit, I'm impressed that you choose the better plan over the one that would've suited you."

One of the few things Vita knew about Hound was her bloodlust. Whenever she was free, she would head to random forests or fields and slaughter monsters without pause. There was no purpose, no reason, it was as if she only killed for the purpose of killing. An act that ensured her ruthless reputation and added value to people who wanted to make use of her skills.

People like her, Vita thought. It might have troubled her to send a child to battle. But this child was also a mercenary, with a proven record of successes.

"This one'll be on the house, then." The girl stood up from her chair. "I won't charge you at the start of our working relationship."

"Thank Adios for that," Vita sighed, returning to Misty for a brief moment. "Being a Radio personality doesn't pay as well as you think."

She got up too, and in a whispered tone spoke.

"Still, if you are attacking alone. Take care around the officers, some of them, like the Icy Maiden, pose a real threat."

"Don't worry, I only pick on weaklings." And with that, the girl, the enforcer, left the cafe quickly.

-x-

So that's why I'm sitting knee-deep in dirt, in the middle of a pitch-black forest at 1:00 AM. Decked in my combat uniform.

Sometimes I hate my job.

But come to think of it, it's been two weeks huh. The game skipped the entire thing like nothing ever happened. But nothing actually happened.

Like the game, the girls and boys (with the exception of Machias and Jusis, of course) both formed their own friend groups. And as for me, as Sara predicted, I kinda ended up as the delinquent.

Old habits are really hard to kick, especially on some of the higher-paying jobs. I mean, it's not like I'm short for mira anymore.

But I do like earning it.

I studied up enough to do all the assignments on time, I've always been good at that, I did have a degree. Still, I had to skip some classes. Since I usually have to commute from place to place via the goddamn railway.

I swear if there was a rewards program for that thing, I would be rich.

Richer.

But yeah, two weeks at a boarding school with zero friends to show for it.

But that's fine right? Class VII weren't friends at all at the start of the game anyways. I'm a late bloomer, that's all!

 _ **Tap Tap**_

 _ **Swish Swish**_

I heard footsteps. And the sound of bodies moving through the bush.

A group of soldiers came into view.

"All the higher-ups sure there's something here?"

"The hunters said the animals have been acting weird, the brass thinks there's something odd about it."

"That's it?"

"Well… look, don't tell the others, but apparently, there were traces of _that organization_."

I took this chance to make a dramatic entrance.

"Who are you?"

Five of them, using standard Railway Military Police issued assault rifles. Capable of rapid-fire and quick reload using cartridges.

I leaped into the middle of their formation.

"Shit! An enemy!"

The soldier pointed their guns at me, fingers readying the trigger. Only to hesitate when I ducked down and they found themselves aiming at their comrades.

I took this chance and darted forward, punching the one closest to me in the stomach, hard.

He bent over from the pain and I grabbed his shoulders, using my strength to swing him in an arc. Making an excellent hindrance for his buddies who were trying to take aim with their guns.

At this point, with their formation broken. They were nowhere near enough to each other to cooperate.

I darted around, appearing before each of them for a single second.

With gifts of course.

A punch to the face.

"Ahhh!"

A kick to the jaw.

"Arghh!"

A slam to the ground.

"…"

That one didn't make a sound, seeing his face was full of dirt.

My speed and dexterity stats have long far surpassed the capabilities of an average human.

"D-damn, he's so fast. Who are you!"

The soldiers fell back, groaning on the ground.

Krist was a no-name mercenary, who did odd jobs for some mira. Who got some big ideas and stole an ARCUS unit from Thors a few days before the orientation. Whose skills and a surprising ability to activate a combat link interested her to a certain prince who added her to the Class VII roster.

But Hound, is an enforcer, she had been ever since she joined 8 years ago. She had a background of successes, she had connections, she had mira, and she gets everything she wants, without question.

I stopped my assault, any more would just be mean. With hands in my pockets and my long coat flapping in the cool night breeze I prepared some words.

 _Ahem*_

" **In this world, the gap between the weak and the strong are like night and day. Now scram-"**

My overdramatic speech was interrupted by a storm of fire. Enveloping me and consuming in flames.

"That's true." I heard a voice say as the flames burned. "But don't think yourself as the strong, villain."

Damn, that was a good comeback.

" **And you are strong?"** I said, walking out of the fire without even a burn.

"Wha-?" One of the grunts said.

These past few years have been pretty hard, that is true. I'm pretty sure I came close to death more than a few times.

And while I would love to say I scraped through with nothing but my skills and natural genius. I owe a lot of my success to a gift.

A gift given to me when I was still that little girl in Celdic.

 **[Greed - [LOCKED] : Increases the amount that can be carried]**

Simple, but confusing as hell. It took me quite a while to figure out.

"Why didn't you burn!" The grunt continued.

The first and most obvious, was the increase of my item slots.

 **[Item: Still Blue, Passionate Rouge, Evergreen]**

Wrapped neatly around my wrist. More useful than the artifact I'm assigned to guard.

 **[Still Blue: CON half grade+, PREVENTS POISON/BLIND/BURN]**

It doesn't stop the damage the art dealt to me, however.

Which brings me to the second effect.

I pulled my hands out of my pocket, holding a tear balm that wasn't there a second earlier.

The ability to carry more than I can possibly manage.

An inventory.

I crushed the vial in my hand. The liquid spilled out, landed nowhere near my body.

But as long as I "used" it. It will heal me.

 **[Name:**

 **LVL: 43**

 **HP: 315%**

 **MP: 314%]**

And in exchange, Greed took a bit of my MP.

This is my skill, it's my magic.

I turned to the caster of the firestorm.

A well built middle-aged man with a saber and an RMP military uniform.

No matter how cool he looks, I don't recognize him though. Phew, I thought he was a named big shot for a moment there.

Either way, he is an officer. And it's been a while since I last reaffirmed my standing in this world. Since I'm the only one with a level, I can't actually compare strength as easily as it was in the game. Like I told Vita, it's natural for gamers to refrain from fighting those above their level.

While I was thinking about that, the no-name started speaking.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Arn-"

" **I don't care if you're the flame alchemist. You're just some extra here."** I'm tired of this already, this was just supposed to be quick.

I leaped, swinging my fist at him and he swung his saber to meet it.

-x-

The man was fast, Lieutenant Arnold had to admit. But his skills were lackluster.

He had no style, simply punching when there was an opening and dodging when his sword came too close. He had no skills to fall back on, it was as if he was making up his moves as he fought. Compared to himself, who has studied swordsmanship under his father for his entire life the difference should've ensured Arnold's victory.

Yet, he could not overpower the masked mercenary.

The reason for that, was because of the man's pure raw power, speed, and reflex.

Every attack lacked skill, but it was the pure strength behind each blow that forced him back. And while he tried to exploit every opening, his opponent's agility and speed made even getting the slightest scratch on him a herculean task.

To make use of his advantages so naturally. This man must've had countless experiences fighting.

A monster, the lieutenant thought. But he wasn't going to lose here.

With that thought, he steeled himself and charged forward once again.

A punch.

Swiftly blocked with his sword.

A kick.

Smashed away with his weapon's handle.

A headbutt.

 _ **SMASH**_

"Arghhhh…" Arnold stepped back, blood dripping down his forehead.

" **Well, I think that about wraps it up."**

"Not yet, villain." Arnold steadied his stance, feet planted sternly on the ground. "Not while I still stand."

" **I wasn't asking."** The mercenary said, reaching into his pocket. Pulling.

Pulling.

Pulling…

An impossibly large hammer from an impossibly deep pocket. For a moment Arnold thought it was fake, a trick, or an illusion.

Then the hammer dropped on the ground behind its wielder.

 _ **BOOM**_

The resulting force blew the dust and dead leaves, as well as Arnold's doubts, apart.

The mercenary walked towards him, his short frame somehow dragging the hammer behind him as he walked casually.

The scene was so ridiculous, Arnold couldn't help but think back to a storybook he read as a child. About a magical cat that could pull all manner of amusing things from its enchanted pocket. It was a good story, he can still remember the jokes.

" **Don't worry, you'll live. Probably."** The pale light of the moon reflected cruelly off the fanged grin on the mercenary's helmet.

Arnold laughed.

 _ **BAM**_


	5. Sloth

_**Trista**_

 _ **General Goods Store**_

"Not that I want to turn away free business. But what do you need all these things for, Miss?" The man behind the counter asked as I dumped armfuls if items in front of him.

"It's for my combat classes," What's with the weird look? What's wrong with a customer buying items?

"But still… that's a lot of stuff you're bringing up here. What kind of class has you get this beat up?"

"Look," I slammed a bag full of coins on the counter. "I've got the mira so stop asking so many damn questions, old man."

I snatch the pile of items from the man and stuffed it in my bag and ran back towards Thors before the store manager could say another word.

Finally. All the stores were closed when I ran back yesterday after exploring the old schoolhouse. So here I am, early in the morning to buy out the store's entire supply of first aid items. Or trying to at least.

Sorry everyone who probably need them more than I do, but I will be getting way more out of these than you will.

If you want it that badly, you'll have to outbid me. I'll warn you thou, I have years worth of dirty money saved up from my part-time job.

Looking at the small packages of food that made up the other half of my haul. I smiled foolishly.

I sprint through the gates of the Thors and ran through the school. Because it was still twenty minutes before class the school grounds were devoid of people. Military academy or not these were still teenagers. There's no way most of them would be up and about on their way to their classes. Sure enough, I made my way to the Class VII dorm unhindered. I wouldn't have time to properly experiment before class starts, so I'll have to offload my purchases in my room.

As I approach the door, I saw it open over the pile of items I had in my arms.

"Watch out!"

"Huh?"

The opening door slammed into me. I managed to catch myself in time but the cheap paper bag holding my purchases broke from the sudden shift in weight.

"Ah." The offender said as they watched the items fall to the ground helplessly. "My apologies."

"No, it's fine." I quickly recovered from the sudden surprise. "Though I'm not surprised that you're up this early. Are you going to do some early morning training, Laura?"

"Yes, while it's not exactly training per se. I was planning on doing a quick lap around the outskirts of the academy." Laura, the cause of the accident, reached down and helped me with my fallen items.

"Are these first aid items? Some food. And a… strange doll." Laura asked as she held up a tear balm. "I understand that Instructor Sara is holding a combat exam in the next few days. But isn't this a bit much?"

Laura stopped and pondered, "No, perhaps you purchased this for the entire class?"

Ugh, what's with everyone questioning my decisions? Isn't it normal to stock up on restoratives in an RPG? Real life is not that different you know? You never know what's gonna happen.

"I'm just being prepared. And I didn't buy it for the whole class!" I said, "But you can take some if you want. As thanks for helping me pick them up."

"No need to thank me, it was my fault in the first place. As a practitioner of the Arseid school, I should have been more aware of my surroundings." Laura explained.

"Unless the Arseid School teaches you to see through doors I think you're fine."

Laura just stared at me with a slight smile.

"...does it?"

"Haha." Laura chuckled and stood up with items piled high on her arms. "Should I take these to your dorm?"

Hey answer the damn question.

x

"Just leave on the floor or something, I'll take care of it later."

"That seems a bit disorganized. But I suppose I wouldn't know where to put a huge pile like this either." Laura unceremoniously dumped her half of the items on to the floor.

I dropped my half too and bent down to sift through the pile to separate them into smaller groups.

"Ahem"

Until the clearing of a throat reminded me that Laura was still standing behind me.

"Hm? I thought you wanted to go for your jog?"

"Actually I wanted to speak to you about something about something that I've noticed," Laura spoke slowly, seemingly trying to gauge my reaction.

What? What did I do?

"Go ahead..." Yeah, please let me know how exactly I've offended you so I can fix it immediately. I'm not Fie, I can't take the strongest person in Class VII (not counting the main character baptized by the plot itself of course) passively-aggressively glaring at me for a month. I'll break in a week tops.

I gestured for Laura to continue and she did, not noticing my inner panic and clearly glad that I hadn't taken any offense to her inquiries.

"I noticed during our journey together in the old schoolhouse that you seem to not be a practitioner of any martial arts. Is that correct?"

"Umm… well, I picked up some stuff here and there. I told you I used to travel a lot, right?" I tried to explain. Having someone like Laura evaluate your skill in combat is really… how do I put this... disheartening.

"You were self-taught?" Laura questioned me with her eyes open in surprise.

"Ugh." I guess someone from a centuries proven sword art school would react like that to someone saying that they just "picked up" some stuff.

Laura seemed to have read my expression and put on a reassuring smile.

"That's not what I meant. Your movements were straightforward and clear, there's a... certain honesty to yourself in them."

"Right…" What is she on about now?

"Back to the main topic. I've seen that despite your lack of expertise in martial arts you had no trouble killing the various monsters in the old schoolhouse. I apologize for sounding arrogant, but I wasn't expecting any of the students in my group a match in combat experience." Laura said thoughtfully.

"Not to mention, your arcus unit wasn't active the entire time. So you fought all that time without any empowerment from orbments. With all things considered it is very impressive." Laura matched her gaze directly to mine. "If I'm not being too intrusive, may I know of your background?"

"Huh?" I wasn't expecting a question like that. I didn't actually think any member of Class VII would be interested in each other's background just yet. They all seemed to have ideas of what kind of life the others might have had but they'd never bring anything up out of respect or just plain disinterest.

At least, this is how it was at the beginning of the game.

"Well, it's not really a secret." I started. Establishing my 'official' background as early as possible will leave the best possible impact. Even better if Laura happens to share this with our fellow classmates. Things are easier to believe coming from someone who actually believes it.

"I grew up in Celdic. It's a town of merchants in the boonies, so there weren't a lot of people who could fight. The townspeople had to wait for the small provincial army stationed there to take care of all the monsters." I explained. The best way to lie is to simply tell the truth and hide reasonable lies in between the cracks. Guess who I learned that from?

"That would be the case in most parts of the Empire. It is the nobles' duty to assign soldiers to protect the people by culling threats like monsters." Laura gave me a thoughtful look. "Though from your tone I take it that's not what happened."

"Right, like I said, Celdic is out in the boonies. A pretty tame part of the empire too, so naturally there were no epic beasts to slay out there. And when the provincial army gets a request to exterminate some crop munchers fifteenth times a week, they gradually got pretty fed up with it. So a few years back they finally had enough and decided that unless it was a monster that could cause actual harm and damage to the townspeople, they would ignore any monster extermination requests. And of course, they got to decide whether the monster was an actual threat or not."

"I see, my father has told me this sort of thing happens often." Laura frowned. "To refuse protection simply because it is inconvenient is disgraceful."

"Really? I thought it was pretty reasonable." I said. "Typically it's wise to cut loose trivial matters to free up time for more important tasks. Though all those guys did with their free time was drink and party in the barracks. Well, either way. When I first heard about this I had a great idea."

"Pests were still common, even more so after the provincial army stopped taking care of them. The townspeople were mostly merchants, artisans, and farmers, people with plenty of mira from trading in the market but no one to spend it on." I explained. "So if someone were to learn how to fight common monsters…"

"They would have all the work and mira they so desired," Laura said, finishing my thought. "I have to say that's an interesting positive to draw from such a tough situation."

?

"Is something the matter?" Laura asked after seeing the look on my face.

"No, it's just that, as a noble and a practitioner of one of the most righteous sword techniques in the empire. I thought you would look down on that kind of motivation." I answer her honestly.

"Why would I?" Laura asked quizzically.

"Mhmm… nevermind. It's just that you're different from what I thought you'd be like." I said.

To be honest, I never had a huge impression of Laura when played the game. I always pegged as just the noble and upright warrior lady and the game never proved me wrong. And here I am, having a conversation with her in the flesh and suddenly realizing that she is a real person. She can joke, converse freely, and has more to her personality than just her sense of honor.

This… maybe I was the one misunderstanding all along. Same with how Rean chose Jusis over Machias back in the old schoolhouse. While I know their faces, I don't know anything about them as people at all.

"I see," Laura replied. "So I'm guessing with the lack of capable fighters in Trista, you're the one who stepped up."

"Haha, yep. I decided to train myself so I could at least take care of some minor pests." I said. "And over time I got a hang of how to fight monsters."

"How to fight monsters? Just monsters specifically?" Laura asked.

"Yep, monsters fight completely differently from humans. Normally when a monster decides to fight, it has abandoned all thoughts of escaping. It intends to battle until someone falls, whether that'd be you or it." I explained.

"I've never thought about it like that." Laura pondered, "Back in Legram, I've fought the occasional monster myself. I do remember having to chase them down and the ones that didn't run would charge at me without hesitation."

"Yep, that's why the main thing to keep in mind when fighting them is to understand that no matter what the circumstance, the average monster's next move will always be to attack desperately." I continued. "And if you can exploit that innate recklessness, your enemy will simply dance in the palm of your hand."

"So that's why I could keep up with you." I shrugged. "There, the mystery's solved. It wasn't any special training, just some application of some useful knowledge. Sorry to disappoint."

Ah, something that has always haunted me. For some reason no matter how I tried I've never been able to caste a single art. That might not be such a big problem, there's are loads of strong people who don't use arts at all even if they can. What's bad is that I've never been able to learn a single craft.

Crafts on the culmination of a person's efforts, that manifest as a way to manipulate orbal energy in a way that is unique to the path they've taken.

Typically you aren't considered a true expert until you develop your own unique version that displays properties of one of the seven elements.

Examples include Sara's purple lighting, Rean's flaming sword, Gaius' emerald winds, Laura's blade of light, and Fie's shadow clones.

It's way harder than it sounds. After all, the Arseid school's whole purpose is to produce that signature radiance. In the game, we've only seen two people who can do it. Sorry to say it but those no names training their asses off in Legram would probably only be as useful as a flashlight.

Not that I can say anything since I don't have even the most elementary of crafts.

It's no big deal if someone has a weak craft since crafts evolve and change as we do. But someone was not able to develop any crafts at all they were considered to have no aptitude and would be better off being a farmer or something. Rather than die meaninglessly fighting more powerful enemies.

It sounds sad, but it's extremely rare to not be able to learn any crafts whatsoever. Even a novice swordsman swinging his sword every day or a jaeger dropout with a pistol would have a few crafts under their belt. Crafts are heavily dependent on the mental state of the individual and most people consider them to be a measure of a person's potential and talent.

With that in mind, it's clear that Class VII is a gathering of the brightest talents of the current generation.

...and me.

"I've actually pretty dull compared to you guys." Of course compared to nameless nobodies I can probably take a hundred of them at once. Crafts or not.

"I wouldn't say that. I've always known that monsters were mindless, but I've never applied that knowledge quite like that." Laura said.

"...that's probably because you were strong enough to just kill them without a thought, right?" I deadpanned.

"Well… I can't deny that. But there are always stronger foes out there. Like the gargoyle we faced our first day here. We were only able to overcome that challenge by combining our might together." Laura said. "When I first applied to Thors I was expecting that I would meet people with many different approaches to combat and world views."

"And so far I'm have not been disappointed." Laura smiled.

Ah, so bright. It's blinding me.

"Thanks, I don't know if I am quite as interesting as Rean or Jusis. But being complimented by the daughter of Radiant Blademaster is doing wonders for my ego." I grinned.

"Haha, I hope it doesn't go to your head too much. We all have much to improve on as students of Thors Military Academy." Laura laughed. "Still, I doubt you only had mira in mind when you put in all that effort to train yourself. That's a lot of work for just some quick mira. Am I wrong?"

"Well, you're right. I wasn't entirely doing it for the mira, but…" The mira wasn't even on my mind when I first started. I was only interested in leveling up and getting stronger. The mira was a nice bonus though. Reeeally nice.

"Haha, I knew it." Laura smiled again. "It seems that there's more to you, after all, Krist."

"Eh?" I feel like she's misunderstanding something.

 **Ding Dong***

"Oh, it's almost time for class," I said walking over my window, looking the students walking down the road to their respective classes. "We spent a long time talking."

Well, let her think whatever she wants to think. It's easier for both of us.

"So it seems," Laura said. "We should get going."

x

 _ **Thors Military Academy**_

 _ **Main Road**_

"So since you got to ask two questions. Do I at least get one?" I asked as walked down the road to the school together.

"I don't see why not?" Laura replied. "It only seems fair after the interrogation I gave you."

"I know you're joking, but it really did feel like an interrogation." I sighed. "But never mind that, my first question is. Why did you come to talk to me in the first place? If you were curious there are far more interesting mysteries in Class VII."

"You're certainly not wrong, I suppose," Laura said. "And the answer to your question is quite simple. I simply wanted to know you better."

"That's it?" That's all that was?

"Indeed, I must admit that I have never had a female friend who was interested in combat and the like," Laura confessed. "So I thought once we got to know each other, we could converse about such matters."

"Hah…" I sighed again. Looks like I was worried for no reason at all.

Well, it ended up okay I guess.

x

 **Thors Military Academy Training Grounds**

"Like I said last week, today's our special combat exercise. Cue the applause!" Sara, with way too much energy, clapped her hands.

No one else joined in.

"Pfft." I tried to hold in my laughter after seeing the collective deadpan looks on the faces of my classmates. I guess this is the one thing that they can all agree on, even in this tension-filled prologue.

"Hey what's with the dead reactions? Do you know how much work I put into this teaching business?" Sara said with a fake sigh. "Ah but I know just what will liven you guys right up!"

She snapped her fingers. And with a flash of light, a floating machine coated in dull red metal plating appeared beside her.

"What the hell?"

"Oh my."

"Woah!"

"Ahhh that's more like it, you kids are young! You should react with more energy to fun activities!" Sara smiled coyly.

"What fun activities!? No firstly, just what is that thing?" Machias pointed at the strange machine.

"Am I to believe that machine is to be our opponent for this combat exercise?" Laura, as per usual, skipped the surprise and went straight to the point.

"Yep, right on the mark. This machine is some thing that I got from some where and it was some how modified to serve as a training partner for all you guys." Sara explained cheerfully.

"How very specific," Rean said dryly. "I'm guessing you won't tell us even if we try to pry."

"Nope!"

"Thought so." Rean sighed. "And you're sure this machine is safe for a field test?"

"Don't worry I have it perfectly under control" As if to prove her point, Sara made a waving motion with her hand and the machine floated upwards and did a spin. "Well that said, I won't actually be controlling it during the test. This thing will be acting based on its programming. Once it has registered enough damage it'll shut down automatically and this little exercise to be over."

"Do keep in mind…" Sara said with a sudden serious edge to her voice. "This machine might not look like much, but it packs quite a punch. During the test, if you get cornered you'll have to rely on your teammates to bail you out. So make good use out of those combat links!"

"Alright, I think we've messed around long enough. Since there are ten people here, let's divide you kids up into teams of 3, 3, and 4." Sara said.

"The team with four people will obviously have an advantage. What a messy improv." I mumbled. I guess since I'm here there isn't a perfect divide anymore. Sorry game developers.

"Oh is that what you think?" Sara smiled in a way that made me instantly reevaluate what I just said. "Don't you worry, I made sure that evvvvvery group has the same chance at passing."

?

x

"Ugh, I can't believe this is happening. Just what sense went into these groupings."

"I think the intent is quite clear. With you here, your sheer incompetence will render our numbers advantage null."

"Why you! If anyone is dragging down the group it's you!"

"Oh really, then humor me as to how. I fail to see any conceivable scenario where your 'weapon' trumps my years of sword training."

"Hmph, as if ten minutes of prancing around and 3 hours of pleasantries and tea-drinking count as 'training'."

"You dare insult the sword skills that my brother imparted to me?!"

"I dare, and I'll do it as many times as it takes to put stuck up nobles like you in your place!"

Tired of watching the comedy skit happening right before me, I turned to the other victim of this unfortunate turn of events.

"So what did you do to piss off Sara?" I asked Emma who was fine-tuning her orbal staff beside me.

"Haha… I'm sure our instructor isn't that immature, Krist." Emma said with a small smile.

"You sure?"

"Ah… um. Well, do you think those two will be able to get along?" Emma said, awkwardly changing the subject.

"Hmm well... get along? No. Barely tolerate each other long enough for the field test?" I looked over to Jusis and Machias, who've graduated from arguing verbally to making vague aggressive hand motions at each other. "Also no."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to try our best. I'll focus on supporting you guys from the rear." Emma sighed.

"Oh, that's great. Have you tried out combat links with anyone yet?" I asked.

I'm starting to get an idea. With this, we can probably beat the mini-boss no problem. And the crux of it will be getting Emma used to combat links.

"Well, I have looked into the concept so I know how it's supposed to work," Emma said. "It connects users based on the orbal energy frequencies emitted by our master quartz. And with it, we can convey our intentions to each other almost telepathically!"

"Oh, is that how it works? Wait, this is not the time. Here, link with me." I said, activating my Arcus.

How you might wonder? Simple really.

 **[Items: Arcus, Still Blue, Passionate Rouge, Evergreen]**

Technically it's my system forming the connection.

Emma did the same and activated hers. I felt a connection open up between us. Things I wouldn't have noticed before like little mannerisms and expressions became clear as day. This is some trippy stuff.

Emma suddenly walked up to me and made a face like she was concentrating as hard as she could.

"Em, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just trying to talk to you through the link. But I guess it's not strong enough yet, haha." Emma said, embarrassed by her failure.

"Well, don't mind it too much. We're all beginners here." I said. " What's important is this."

I readied my staff.

"Try to tell what direction I'm planning to swing," I asked, prepping my weapon.

"Huh? Alright..." Emma concentrated again. "Right, left, left, right…"

Emma repeated as I kept swinging. According to the game, combat links are built on understanding and familiarity between people. The more you know about someone the easier and the faster the connection will be. Inversely to the less you understand about someone the more unstable the link will be, assuming it forms at all.

Emma and I have literally never interacted with just the two of us before, so this exercise is extremely necessary. Since I doubt we can count on Jusis and Machias, forming the deepest combat link we can is our only hope for passing the test!

…going from a mercenary to a schoolgirl is like going from Yugioh to Yugioh GX.

"Let's go get our game on," I muttered under my breath.

"Huh?" Emma said.

"Nothing. Have you gotten the hang of it yet, Emma?" I put down my staff.

"Yeah, I'm much more used to the feeling. I think I can support you guys much better now." Emma smiled.

"Hmm alright, just stay in the back and fire your best art. Don't worry if it takes too long, just don't stop casting no matter what." I said.

"Alright, our first group will be our four-man team! Try not to press your advantage too hard guys, save some glory for your classmates!" Sara's cheerful voice called us up to the field.

"Damn that Sara, I'll show you an advantage." I murmured.

Besides me was the toxic duo, due to their mutual distaste I ended up sandwiched between them. Emma held her staff tightly and positioned herself behind us.

"If you want to succeed at something for once in your life, just stay out of my way."

"W-what! That's my line! What makes you think you're so great you arrogant-"

Real charmers these two. Even though they deliberately positioned themselves away from each other, they still ended up fighting. Not that I was much of a barrier anyway.

' _How unfortunate.'_ I sighed to myself.

"Begin!"

Before I could even react the boys at my side rushed forward, each brandishing their weapons and attacking with reckless abandon.

' _Well, it's not like I didn't expect this.'_ I thought to myself.

"How's it going?" I asked Emma. She's my true partner for this exam, from the start I never considered this a four-man team at all. Worrying about Jusis and Machias before Rean makes them play nice is pointless.

"I'm having no problems with my casting but…" Emma looked over to the two troublemakers. "I can't fire anything with the target moving all over like that. Not to mention I'm afraid those two will get caught up in the attack."

"I see." I followed Emma's hesitant gaze. But instead of looking at our two brave warriors I focused on the thing they are fighting.

In the game, it was just some stupid-looking sprite. But watching it smack around Jusis and Machias made me realize just how much of a threat this thing is.

Its attacks are simple but it packs a punch. Seeing that Jusis got sent flying while attempting to block an attack with his sword.

Machias didn't even have time to chuckle before the machine started to close in on him. The septium charged blasts from his shotgun barely fazed it and soon he was sent flying too. He hit Jusis who about to get up and the both of them crumpled in a pile together, unconscious.

"Oh no!" Emma exclaimed. "We've got to help them!"

"We got bigger things to worry about," I said pointing to the machine floating threateningly to us.

"Emma link up," I said a plan forming in my mind. "And don't worry just charge up your most effective art and fire it where ever you want."

"What?" Emma looked bewildered but opened her connection with me.

"Just trust me," I said running forward and intercepted our enemy.

The machine whipped its body towards me. Before it could reach me I planted my staff into the ground and vaulted over it. Spinning around once I landed and scoring a solid hit to it's back.

It turned around, it's artificial intelligence judging me to be the biggest threat. It moved its cyclical body back and swung forward mercilessly.

I hopped a short distance backward, far enough to dodge the attack but not far enough to drain unnecessary stamina. Obviously, the dumb machine didn't let its failure dishearten it and kept following after me, launching its body in all manner of ways.

None of them hit me. After all, I already saw through all its moves while it was fighting Jusis and Machias. While it swings and thrusts randomly in a completely alien manner to anything I've ever fought before. At the end of the day, it's just a floating metal stick. All its attacks are powered by the thrusters placed on its head. So while it's style may vary it's easy to see where it comes from.

It's like fighting a guy with only one arm, there's really only one direction where his fist could come at you… assuming he didn't also know how to kick.

Plus my constant hopping, a technique I developed in fighting scenarios in the past, takes advantage of my enhanced stamina and speed. It's simple but because of that, I can still take advantage of it even in my weakened form, though not to the same degree of effectiveness.

But it's more than enough for this thing. I hopped all over the field with my enemy trying its hardest to hit me. It seemed to be trying everything it can to land an attack but the limitations of its stupidly designed body doomed it from the start.

It even stopped and tried to channel an art, but a quick but heavy blow to its 'head' from my staff kept it from trying that again.

So I continued dodging, out of the corner of my eye I saw Jusis and Machias groaning as they tried to pick themselves up. And my other classmates looking at me with confusion. Except for Sara and Fie, the former who was smiling wryly while the latter seemed to see through my plan and yawned lazily, not caring too much after that.

I must seem pretty crazy. I got the machine on the ropes but I'm not attacking at all. What they don't know is that it's taking everything I have just to keep its attention on me. I'm doing much more than just dodging. This rhythm I've built up tirelessly will be instantly destroyed if I start trying to deal damage while I'm moving.

Fortunately, I'm not the one who has to worry about ending this fight.

Through our combat link, I learned that Emma's art had finished channeling. And by how long it took her to charge it must be a big one.

Sure enough, the massive influx of compressed orbal energy drew the attention of our spectating classmates.

x

Laura watched her classmate gracefully weave in and out between her opponent's attacks. As the machine followed her around helplessly.

' _I suppose a machine is even easier to predict than a monster'_ Laura thought. ' _Dancing in the palm of her hand indeed.'_

"Woah, I've never seen a Flare Bomb that big before," Elliot exclaimed.

"From the looks of it, it's an art overload," Alisa commented.

"What's that?" Rean asked.

"..."

"Um… what's an art overload?" Elliot awkwardly asked in Rean's place.

"It's a unique feature of her orbal staff. Previous versions had the ability to manipulate the size or shape of an art to some extent. The newest ones, however, have the feature to adjust the intensity of the orbal energy to empower arts. And by the looks of it, Emma's poured a huge amount of energy into her casting. The fact that she is keeping control of it so expertly just shows how much work she's put into preparing for this exam" Alisa explained.

"Emma sure has studied up on her weapon, huh..." Elliot said looking at the similar orbal staff in his hands. "I'll have to work hard to keep on too."

"Yeah, it's a shame she's stuck on a team with two prideful idiots and an incomprehensible delinquent." Alisa sighed.

"Well, not saying anything about Jusis and Machias. But I don't think Krist is doing that badly, she's not letting the enemy so much as scratch her." Gaius commented his eyes analyzing the surprising twists and turns Krist made as the mysterious machine Instructor Sara summoned smashed into the ground where she had been just a half-second earlier. "To be honest I'm not sure if I was in her position I could do the same."

"I'm not saying she isn't fighting well. What I mean is-" Alisa was cut off by a voice to her side.

"She's not working as a team." Rean interrupted, only to visibly wince when he caught a sharp glare from Alisa but continued anyway.

"Not that I can blame her, must be hard to work together when half your teammates don't want anything to do with the other." He looked over to the two bodies on the ground, still trying to untangle themselves from each other. "I wonder what the instructor was thinking, putting those two on the same team."

"Probably nothing at all," Alisa huffed, putting her problems with Rean aside for their mutual displeasure for their carefree instructor. Before realizing what she just did and gave Rean one final glare before turning away.

"Anyway… I see the problem now. Krist is jumping around too fast, there's no way Emma can hit her art with her leading the target all over the arena like that." Elliot commented, no doubt trying to draw attention away to prevent another awkward standoff.

"I see, Emma seems troubled over whether to release the art or not. It can't be easy to hold on to art like that for long, especially if she's putting more energy into it when usual." Gaius observed.

"So I guess they'll fail, they put up a good try though." Fie yawned. "They shouldn't feel too bad though, it's clear Sara had it out for them just looking at their team."

"Oh? How can you be so sure?" Laura chimed in.

"I think putting the three most troublesome students in the class on the same team tells us that Sara was definitely up to something here. That or she was drunk when she was making the teams last night." Fie paused, and seemed to think for a bit. "Ok you might have a point."

"That… wasn't what I was talking about." Laura said coughing awkwardly to bring back the topic. "I meant that I'm not so sure that they'll fail."

"Really?" Fie said with a bit of interest. "Mind telling us why? It looks like they're just floundering around out there."

"If Laura noticed something then they might actually have a chance," Elliot said. "Though I can't tell what exactly."

"Me either, and my senses are usually sharp. All I can see is that Emma and Krist are fighting a losing battle." Rean agreed. "Krist is going to tire out eventually and there's nothing Emma can do to help her. I can't see anything that might turn the tides."

"Truth to be told, I don't know what might happen either," Laura replied.

"Then why do you think they'll pass?" Alisa asked curiously.

"I don't know for sure if they'll pass. I only hold some doubts because of a conversation I had with Krist this morning." Laura continued. "It was a relatively short talk, but I think we both got to know each other a little better."

"Really, I'm surprised. She never seemed to be too interested in us. Or in classes for that matter." Rean said folding his arms.

"I don't know about that, I like I said it was a short conversation. What I did find out is that she puts a surprising amount of thought into her actions." Laura explained. Her assessment over the problems in Trista and how she figured out a way to solve them while also benefiting from it was impressive. As well as her applying knowledge not to better herself but to bring her enemies to, if not below, her level was something that Laura has never seen before.

Of course, her ideas were not particularly hard to come up with and nor was Krist herself a genius for doing so. But her way of fighting had been something that Laura would have never heard about if she had remained in Legram.

Various different people with their own worldviews and their own fighting styles, that's what Laura hoped to find when she applied to Thors Military Academy. That's what she hoped to find when she agreed to join Class VII.

"Her? Thought? Really?" Alisa didn't seem to believe her. And Laura couldn't blame her, she herself was stunned this morning when the girl in question crashed into her with an overflowing bag of disinfectants and various food items.

Laura has heard that normal teenagers her age regularly enjoy snacks… but surely the amount Krist was carrying was simply too much.

Surely?

Shaking her head clear of errant thoughts. Laura kept her eyes concentrated on the fight.

"I simply think that if Krist truly thought that she had no way of winning, she would have just given up instead of fighting." Was all she added.

"Well, I can see that. She doesn't really strike me as someone who takes things seriously. I was honestly surprised that she decided to try at all, especially after Jusis and Machias charged off on their own." Elliot said.

Back on the designated fighting grounds, Emma's eyes darted back and forward in what Laura assumed was an attempt to follow Krist's movements. Her face tense as if she was facing a hard decision.

Across the field, Krist was still keeping the machine busy. But she dodged another charge narrowly, she glanced at her hesitant teammate and gave a swift nod.

Emma seemed to snap out of her confusion, startled. And Laura saw Krist give her teammate a brief smile before returning to fight.

Laura smiled too as she saw Emma's eyes gain a bit a determination as she pointed her staff forward and took a step.

"She's going to do it!" Elliot's shout caused the rest of Class VII to focus their eyes on Emma.

"Can she hit her target?" Rean asked.

"Why are you asking us? How should we know?" Alisa's dismissive words were betrayed by the concern in her eyes.

Emma's Flare Bomb shook back and forth, fighting against Emma and her orbal staff's control. And with a strained grimace, she started to released her art.

In her haste, however, she neglected to prepare for the backlash of the enhanced art as it was released from the control of her staff. Emma was launched backward. With a pained gasp, she fell on her back, her staff still held in front of her directly up in the air.

"Emma!" Multiple cries of concern came from the places besides Laura, her own mixed within them.

Emma seemed to have cared less about her own situation, however, as her face fell in despair.

"No…"

The force of her fall caused the control of her art to disconnect. And the Flare Bomb was launched towards the last location her staff pointed to… up in the sky, a few feet over where Krist was fighting.

Emma hastily scrambled to her feet.

"Krist! I'm sor-

"No need!"

Laura watched in wonder as Krist charged straight towards the floating machine, the complete opposite to her previous tactic. Her enemy took this chance to ignite its thrusters and barreled straight towards the black-haired girl.

The girl didn't dodge or stop her advance. She simply shifted her body slightly, allowing the machine to soar past her missing her entirely. Or it would have, had her classmate not expanded her staff jamming it in the folds of the machine's heavily armored body as it passed by. Leaving it helpless as Krist, with strength seemingly impossible from her slender build, guided it's still accelerating body around in a circle and up before letting go of her staff.

Sending the machine, with the weapon still attached, straight towards the massive flare bomb passing up ahead.

The resulting explosion caused even Laura to stumble, shielding her eyes from the light. Her classmates didn't fare much better, most of them had been knocked back on their behinds by the time she could open her eyes again.

And once she made sure everyone was all okay, she brought her eyes back to the makeshift arena. The robot had deactivated, having received sufficient damage to automatically shut it off and more importantly, giving a passing grade to her classmates.

She watched as the cause of it all walked slowly to the machine, clearly disoriented from her close proximity to the explosion. Reaching out to try and dislodge her weapon from the test robot, before flinching back at the heat that no doubt covered the whole staff from top to bottom.

Laura smiled, she had left Legram in hopes of meeting amazing people her father assured her would influence her craft to greater heights, and perhaps even friends that she would form lifelong bonds with.

So far, Laura thought, she had a promising start.

x

"I'm sorry again for missing, Krist." Emma sat quietly beside me.

"Hmm, it's alright. I didn't really explain what I had in mind either." I hummed, "It was really a work in progress. I had to improvise."

The rest of the tests went on without any trouble. Just like in the game Rean, Elliot, and Gaius demonstrated the teamwork they honed in the old schoolhouse. And as for Laura, Fie, and Alisa… well, Laura's on that team so you can guess how it went. If you think Emma's art did big damage to the thing you should've seen how Laura cleaved it in half.

Jusis and Machias woke up during our test and saw what happened. They both simultaneously tried to apologize and then both simultaneously turned on each other.

I looked behind us.

"What I saying is that as a swordsman my place in on the frontlines. Clearly, as a ranged fighter, it was your fault for being out of position. What, were you hoping to bludgeon the thing to submission with your shotgun?"

"And what I'm saying is that machine knocked you around like a crumpled paper ball! If it hadn't had to deal with me you would still be lying over there in dreamland!"

"Hmph, as if you were enough of a threat to even serve as a distraction."

"What did you say!?"

Yeah…

"Alright, kids group back up." Sara clapped as Laura wrenched her sword free from the carcass of the wrecked machinery. "Jeez, you only had to damage it pass a certain threshold. I'll get chewed out big time for this you know."

"I apologize, Instructor, seeing my classmates give it their all caused me to push myself too." Laura strapped her sword to her back and walked over to where the rest of us were gathered.

"Hah, well it's good that you kids decided to take this seriously." Sara sighed, "Though it's natural to want to try hard after even the class slacker gave it her all."

Hey! Who's a slacker! I'll have you know I've already read ahead in the textbooks. Don't underestimate a college graduate!

"Still, good job on the exam you all passed with flying colors. Of course, you all have things to improve on and correct but I'll let you figure what those are yourself." Sara looked knowingly at Jusis and Machias, "And for some of us… try to actually participate in the test next time, ok?"

Put on the spotlight, the two stopped their argument and looked away from each other in a huff.

"Good good, since we are done here I'll announce Class VII's special class activity! Tada!" Sara handed us each a sheet of paper.

"A field study?" Rean ever the main character pointed out the obvious.

"That's right. The class will be split into two groups and be sent to two different locations for a field study. The locations and groupings are of course made by yours truly and are of course-"

"Ridiculous!"

"Incomprehensible."

Yeah, five guesses to who said that.

"Sorry boys, the decision's final," Sara said not looking sorry at all. "After your performance today I don't think either of you has the right to complain."

As Jusis and Machias resigned themselves to their fate, the rest of us closely examined the contents of our assignments.

 **Field Location: Celdic**

 **Group: Rean, Alisa, Laura, Elliot, Gaius**

 **Field Location: Parm**

 **Group: Emma, Fie, Jusis, Machias, Krist**

"Oh Parm, that's new." I blinked.

As for what isn't.

I watched Class VII from the side. Alisa ignoring Rean while Elliot comforted his friend with an amused smile. Emma cleaning some dirt off of Fie's cheek with a handkerchief. Laura and Gauis doing their best to clam down Jusis and Machias' bickering. While Sara poked at the destroyed machine with her foot and letting out a sigh.

All of a sudden, I realized I was IN the game. All of this, I'm LIVING it. Experiencing it with my own eyes.

An indescribable bubbled in my chest. Reminding me of why I wanted to come here in the first place.

I want to do nothing but watch this group of teenagers grow together and form a lasting bond.

Watch these peaceful days pass by just like the game.

Watch them fight insurmountable odds.

Just sit back, do nothing...

 **[SLOTH]**

 **even as their world is consumed by the flames of war.**

* * *

Longest chapter yet. Since this story has to mix our main character's game mechanics into the world of Trails of Cold Steel, I took upon myself to put forward my own version of how the crafts system works to the residences of Erebonia. Not only that I've added some actual function to the orbal staff to them obviously superior to normal orbments. I mean they've got to add something right?

So what do you guys think? Does the crafts explanation work for you? Does it make sense? I mean there has to be a reason Rean's sword catches on fire right?


	6. A Professional Mutual Dislike

Even back on Earth, I've never been on too many field trips. The few I've gone on were usually just trips to some museum or a famous park. Real educational stuff.

I've never been on an overnight field with classmates before. Unless you count strike missions, just replace a quiet relaxing town with an unregistered Ouroboros laboratory and classmates with mercenary underlings.

Long story short, I'm kinda excited.

The early morning rays were just starting to shine through the clear glass of my moderately sized dorm window when I left my room. I washed up and started putting on my crimson Thors uniform.

Parm huh… never seen it before, since it wasn't in the game.

After I refreshed myself, I stepped out into the hallway.

Group B never said anything huge happened, just that they had to deal with Jusis and Machias' endless bickering. So does that mean this trip's going to be a cakewalk?

No wait, didn't Sara leave Celdic at some point to check on group B? Well, it was probably just Jusis and Machias pissing someone important off.

I walked through the hallway and headed downstairs. And there I saw four of the members of Group A already dressed and ready to leave.

"Good morning, Krist." Laura was the first one to greet me.

"Morning guys. You guys sure look happy." I returned the waves Rean and Elliot sent me.

"Well let's just say we got some internal issues resolved today." Elliot and Laura smiled.

"Haha…" Rean managed a hesitant laugh while Alisa huffed.

"Well, I'm glad your team got its issues sorted out. If only Jusis and Machias were also secretly in love with each other."

"We are not!-" Alisa started with an embarrassed expression.

"I'm joking." I waved my hands to try and calm Alisa down while Rean sighed and Elliot and Laura chuckled in the background. "You can't deny that our team's problems are much harder to solve than yours."

"Hmph. No kidding." Alisa seemed to have calmed down a little. "I seriously don't envy you at all."

"Well, I'm sure they'll see eye to eye someday. Those two are more alike than they think." Laura smiled.

"Then do you want to switch teams with me?"

"... I think I'll pass."

"Thought so." I turned towards the exit, the others laughed lightly and followed.

"By the way." Alisa walked up to me. "Laura mentioned earlier that you were from Celdic. Is that right?"

"Umm yeah. I got a place there."

"Don't you mean you live there?" Elliot said.

"Well, I live here now don't I? I haven't been there in forever, I mostly just send letters to people I know these days."

"I see…" Rean said.

"Nothing I tell will help you cheat on your field study. Celdic's small town, not a minefield. Everything you need to know about it will come to you if you just spend some time there." I smirked.

"It seems we were seen through." Gaius chuckled.

"Ugh fine, but you didn't have to word it like that though." Alisa groaned. "What's wrong with asking a local for some advice."

"Kuhaha, if my group doesn't get any outside help than your group's not getting any either." I cackled.

"You actually exposed your true thoughts." "So spiteful…" "Not cute at all."

x

I saw Group A off at the train station. Since they all got up early, there wasn't any reason for them to stay around. So I grabbed a magazine off a rack and waited for my group.

Jusis and Machias both arrived at exactly at the agreed time. By the looks on their faces, it wasn't planned at all. Fortunately, the station was big enough for them both to sulk in opposite corners.

As for what's going to happen on the train…

Ha! I'm nothing if not prepared.

Emma and Fie finally showed up around twenty minutes later.

"Sorry! I was trying to get Fie to wake up and…" Emma tried to explain.

"It's fine. If anything you aren't the one who needs to apologize." Machias sent a glance at Fie.

"Umm? Sorry... I guess." Fie yawned.

"If you knew today was going to be important then why didn't you get enough sleep yesterday?" Machias began his nagging, Fie closed her eyes and pretended to be sleep. While Emma tried her hardest to calm Machias down. And Jusis ignored the rest of us in his corner.

I tuned out the rest of them as I walked toward the station counter. I knew that things were like this. But seeing it in person is kinda depressing. Compared to Group A the tension's completely different.

"Five tickets to Parm, please. We're from Thors."

"Please wait a moment."

That said, it's not like I'm any better. But there's no use in trying to get everyone to get along anyways. I don't exactly have Rean's main character charisma.

Come to think of it Rean doesn't have his main character charisma either. Every time I see him he looks kind of... I don't know. Muted I guess.

But… that would be pretty accurate yeah? Rean's the type of guy who's constantly beating himself up about even the tiniest of stuff. Not only that, at the start of the game, he had also just left the family he'd known his entire life with no goal what so ever.

The human face can express so much more than a 3D sprite. It's actually kind of cool. Guess Rean really does change a lot over the course of the game.

I took the tickets from the woman at the counter and headed back to my groupmates.

"Hey hey, no more screaming. I got the tickets so let's go." I handed the tickets to each of my classmates. At this point, Fie has actually fallen asleep so I just placed her ticket on her head.

Emma giggled before grabbing the ticket off Fie's head and shaking her awake.

Oh Emma, you're the only ray of light in this pit of darkness.

x

"Oh, so I'm an annoyance for upholding my duties as the vice class president?"

"Of screaming at the top of your lungs in the middle of a public area counts as 'upholding your duties' then sure. You're doing a fantastic job."

"You little…"

"Make it stop…" Fie whimpered in her across from me.

"Hehe." I reached into my bag and took out some earplugs I brought from the general store yesterday. And handed them to the other two girls.

"I owe you my life." Fie quickly put them in her ears and leaned back, fast asleep.

"They aren't paying any attention to us so this shouldn't be considered rude, right?" Despite the hesitation in her voice, Emma put her earplugs in just as quickly as Fie did.

I quickly followed suit.

As expected of the most expensive earplugs in the store, they worked perfectly. Taking a page from Fie's book I closed my eyes and took a nap.

The rest of the train ride passed without a hitch.

x

Parm, like the game described, was a small town that makes their living primarily through exporting various textiles. Despite being a counterpart to the rustic market town Celdic, there were some major differences.

In addition to the residence area, behind the numerous wooden houses, a large concrete factory blocked the horizon. It was surrounded by all sides by various warehouses and smaller workshops. That was called the industrial district where most of the town's famed products were made.

Even from the station, I could see workers moving up and down the streets moving crates and craftsmen peddling their creations.

"Haaa…" I stretched to rid myself of any stiffness from the trip.

"According to our instructor, there's a hotel here that was willing to house us for the next two days," Machias explained. "It should be pretty easy to spot-"

Machias cut off as Jusis silently strode past him.

"Just where do you think you're going!?"

"Hold on hold on." I held Machias back by the shoulder. "Let's just get to place first then you can yell all you want."

Machias tried to argue but Fie walked past him and out of the station.

"See? All that arguing might never tire you out, but the rest of us have had enough of it for a lifetime." With that, I patted him on the shoulder and left after Fie.

"Haha... shall we follow them?" I heard Emma say awkwardly as I left.

"...Sure."

x

Unlike Group A, who were stuck with a countryside inn. Me and the others got to spend our entire trip in a spiffy hotel. The room we were staying in had a table for general use, a bathroom, as well as a large orbal radio, in addition to the beds we would be sleeping in.

Just like Group A, however, we were currently despairing at the fact that we all have to share one room. Albeit for very different reasons.

"Don't tell me we have to deal with that for the rest of the trip…" Fie stifled a yawn and rested her chin down on the table. Looks like despite the earplugs she wasn't able to have a good nap on the train.

"It seems so…" Emma looked at Jusis and Machias. For once they weren't arguing and just sat on the beds the farthest away from each other. Forcing us girls to take in the beds between them.

The current tense silence was somehow worse than the fighting. Like a balloon that was about to pop at any second.

"What I'm worried about is… whether we could work together with the two of them like this." Emma picked up the list of tasks. "We have to complete these four tasks before the end of the day, don't we? And it's almost noon."

" _-taxes have increased again across rural Erebonia-"_

The sudden start of the orbal radio in the corner made everyone in the room jump.

Except for me.

"Look at that! This thing actually has a remote! How cool." I went back to fiddling with the small object in my hands.

Seeing that the game made me spent a whole side quest messing with orbal waves in my previous life. Maybe I shouldn't have been so surprised by a mundane thing like a remote. But even still, I couldn't help but get excited by something so nostalgic.

I haven't held one since coming to this world.

But that wasn't important right now.

"Now that I've got your attention," I turned to my fellow classmates.

Emma looked at me curiously, Fie didn't move from her lazy position but I could tell by the slight tilt of her head that she was listening. Jusis gave me a slight glare, looks like he was pretty annoyed about the radio. And Machias who was about to speak, probably to reprimand me for playing around, stopped when he realized I did it on purpose.

"Let's stop the yelling and whispering behind people's backs. And just cut to the truth." I smiled. "No one in this room has any intention of working as a team."

"That's not…" Emma started, before realizing that she was the only one in the room that objected.

Jusis turned to face me fully, all traces of previous annoyance gone from his face.

"Go on." He said simply.

"Now that we're all on the same page, there's no reason for us to torture ourselves with this unbearable silence. Right?" I explained. "So why don't we all go our separate ways?"

"You mean we split these tasks amongst ourselves and do our own thing? Sounds good." Fie said. Oh look she's up.

"Is that okay?" Emma asked. "I mean Instructor Sara did tell us that we should be doing these tasks together. I mean our reports even have a section for peer evaluation."

"Unfortunately as much as I want to follow the instructions our instructor gave us as the class president. I simply don't see us doing anything meaningful the way we're like now." Machias seemed to have an apologetic expression on his face. Seems like he reflected a bit.

"Hmph." Jusis turned away. Maybe he feels bad too?

Probably not.

"As for our reports..." Fie said. "Let's just make something up. We're already breaking the rules, so why not go all the way?"

"Looks like we're making progress!" I cheered. I took the list of tasks from the table and pointed at the first one. "Then I'll take the monster extermination quest. You guys can figure the rest out."

"Emma and I will take this one then," Fie yawned. "There are only three tasks left and I'm sure you two want different ones right?"

"Of course!"

"That should be obvious."

Unlike their listlessness before, the group started taking memos on the details of their individual tasks.

"Well work hard you guys. Let's meet back here at dinner." I said. "If one of you guys gets lost or something. Stay where you are, the rest of us will come looking for you!"

Hey, I'm not completely irresponsible.

"Don't treat us like children." Jusis sighed. Though he said he looked a little more energic than before. I guess he's glad to be away from Machias.

But hey! With a vibe like this, it feels like this field study finally started.

* * *

 **Back a short chapter this time. But how do you guys feel about it? Do you prefer shorter chapters with less time between them or longer ones that take me some time to write? Personally I feel like I should write until I feel like I can end it nicely. And then the next chapter can start fresh with a new scene.**


	7. Sucidal Teammates are the Worst in Games

It's easy to confuse monsters with regular animals. While monsters commonly have the traits of animals, what's on the inside, their organs and genes, are completely different. The reason, of course, is the existence of a certain material.

Septum.

Monster bodies are fully equipped to consume septum, which is why they have the capability to evolve themselves and unleash devastating attacks.

That said, it takes a lot of septum for a monster to become that powerful and years of experience before it can actually gain enough intelligence to make full use of its strength.

For example, the rats like creatures I'm fighting right now aren't even close to that level.

One lept at me, bearing its teeth. I stuck my staff in baton form into its open mouth and snapped its daggling neck with a strike from my other hand.

Another tried to snap at my heels, only to get its spine broken by a stomp from my foot.

One tried to ambush me from behind, but a quick grab of its throat with my hand left it helpless to another execution.

Man, high stats sure are amazing.

"Last one."

I sent a kick towards two rats that were scampering to getaway.

"Mhmm, that's all of them alright. You work fast, kid."

A middle-aged man with a scruffy beard walked up to me. "Would've taken my boys the whole day to track them down. I would've never have finished packing the shipment without your help. You saved my hide."

"No no, it's nothing really. I'm glad everything's on schedule."

Like I care what your deal is. Why are you expositing to me?

"Hah! a kid with manners, who would've thought I see the day! I know we don't have to pay you but if there's anything you want just ask!"

"Then… do you have any food? I'm kinda hungry after all that fighting."

"That's it? Well I do have some granola my wife packs me as a snack, well that do?"

The foreman whose name I forgot even though he had introduced himself to me earlier handed me a small container filled with an assortment of nuts and grains.

"Yes perfectly. Thank you, I'll have a quick break then."

I took the container and sat down on one of the many crates littered all over this warehouse.

The job I took was essentially an extermination quest. Which brought me to one of the many warehouses in the industrial district of Parm. From the looks of it, this is a warehouse in the middle of packing its shipments for delivery.

The description of the task was short and concise just like they were in the game. Someone, I assume the foreman, put in a request to clear out a large number of monsters who were chewing some of the cargo.

I scooped up a handful of granola and chewed slowly.

Even though the foreman offered me an additional reward, I doubt he had anything that I would actually need. Fortunately, with the tense atmosphere all morning none of my groupmates were in the mood for any lunch.

"You must've been really hungry, you're wolfing this stuff down."

The foreman walked to where I was resting. Judging by the looks of the rest of the workers, seems like things have slowed down a bit.

"Still, I've never seen such a large group of monsters here before."

"Really?" I did think this warehouse was a bit too small for such a large number of monsters crawling around. There's only so much space to go around and even monsters need to eat.

"Yeah, I mean it's not uncommon for monsters to show up in the industrial district what with all the septum the machines use. But the number of pests today is just plain strange."

"Well, usually when something like this happens it's because most of them were driven out of somewhere else and merged with the local population."

"Oh, you sure know a lot of about monsters kid."

"Yeah, the most common culprit is a new unique monster that showed up and claimed a large portion of space as its own territory."

"A unique monster? That could be bad."

"Calm down, it's just a theory."

"Even if it is people could get seriously hurt. I need to report this to the provincial army, the RMP too just in case." the foreman hurried off, before turning back and sending me a thumbs up. "Guess we owe you another one, kid! I'll be sure to make it up to you."

"Whatever." I doubt I would ever see the guy again.

Well, what should I do about Schrodinger's monster? If it exists then it would be a nice source of exp, better than anything I got fighting weak mobs today. But I don't know where it is or if it even exists, I might waste the rest of the day to kill it if I find it at all.

I wanted to spend the afternoon exploring though…

That moment a passing conversation reached my ears.

"Man those monsters sure were creepy. I'm so glad that every single one of them is gone and that absolutely nothing else bad will happen today. Especially since I'm one day from retirement." Worker A said.

"Yeah, it would sure suck if something happened to me. After all, my wife is giving both to twins soon." Worker B said.

"Me too, I'm so glad that no monsters will rip me to shreds me on the way home. Since I'm planning to confess my love today. The only thing stopping me is my regular commute of alleyways and conveniently placed ambush spots without any natural light!" Worker C said.

…

Maybe I should do a sweep just in case.

x

"And that's the warehouse where we store our raw materials." Leonard excitedly pointed at the building next to them. He was the proud factory owner of the largest septum factory in Parm. Built from the ground up when he had not even a mira to his name.

"Hmm…" Unfortunately, the blonde boy next to him wasn't impressed.

"Jusis was it? You know, I'm really glad you're here to resolve this problem of mine. You're a real godsend you know that?" Leonard had gotten used to receiving the cold shoulder numerous times when he was young and gotten quite good at buttering people up as a result.

"Exactly what is this problem of yours. The request said you wanted to settle things with your workers on strike. But you can't possibly think I would believe there's nothing more to it than that."

"Ha ha... Well, you see the thing is, my workers went on strike after I cut their salaries."

Jusis gave a look that clearly said 'isn't that your fault then?' And Leonard hurriedly tried to clear up the misunderstanding.

"You must understand! They were losing me money, I had to if I wanted to at least break even."

"Explain."

"My factory supplies the septum dust for most of the workshops here in Parm. I've got three buildings, two warehouses to store the sepith mass and the processed septum dust. Where we're going now is the main factory where we actually do the processing."

"So I assume that the problem is with the processing?" Fortunately for Leonard, the blonde boy seemed to start to actually care about his problem.

"Yes, output's been really low recently. It's definitely the fault of those lazy bums! The processing process hasn't been completely perfected yet. So everything depends on how careful you are during the individual steps! It's highly unpredictable! A small misstep and the result will wildly vary! If you mess around like those idiots, you'll be lucky if you get even a 20% percent conversion rate! At worst 4% or none at all! I don't understand it, they've been doing this job for years! They've got to think I'm just a joke!"

"If they've proven themselves before. Isn't it possible that there might be outside interference? Septum dust might not be uncommon but there's never not a need for it." Jusis wasn't convinced, there were all sorts of people with bad intentions where ever you go.

"I thought so too, at first. So I increased the security at the warehouse storing the septum and personally spent three nights up to keep watch. Exactly the same pathetic amount of septum went out as the amount that went in. And I'm still losing money!"

"I see…" The older man's explanation made sense, but something still seemed off to Jusis.

However, he was forced to cut his thoughts short as the two approached a large factory and walked inside.

What he saw in the factory made Jusis wonder if Aidios was playing a joke on his existence.

"You..."

"You've got to be kidding me."

It was unscientific how much the universe seemed to want him and that bespectacled manic fighting to the death.

"You two know each other?"

"We are in the same class, unfortunately." Jusis did crack a smirk at Machias fuming at his comment.

"Wait, so this means..." Leonard's face reddened in anger. "Decker! You submitted a request, too!?"

"You've only got yourself to blame for this, boss." a muscular middle-aged man stepped out from the crowd. "Though I didn't expect you'd be so shameless and submit one yourself. What problems do you have anyways? You didn't take enough of our salaries?"

"Hmph, I wouldn't have to if you just did your job correctly. Do you even realize how much you've cost me in the last few months? If it didn't take so much to replace you, I would've kicked you out the door already!"

"I told you, we've maintained a steady 70% to 80% processing rate for the past two months! The problem is you cheaping out on the materials. What? You want us to make septum out of thin air or something? Al, give him the numbers!"

A lanky man beside Decker yelped as he flipped through a blinder with countless sheets of paper in it. He took out one and shakily handed it to Leonard, who snatched it impatiently.

"If you want to forge something you would have to do a better job than that! Here's the book for warehouse 1! With the supplier's signature and everything. I've brought 20 pounds more of sepith mass yet somehow I end up with less septum!"

"Maybe the problem is your shady suppliers then? You know how many crates were actually filled with worthless rocks?"

"So now you pushing the blame to someone else? I've worked with them for years, how dare you badmouth them!"

"Tch."

"Tch."

The two glared at each other for a while before turning away.

"Well, it seems we're back to square one."

"... you're right. There no way we can make two kids fight our battles for us."

Despite their problems with each other, the two men weren't ones to force their issues onto others. In the first place, they only made a request to get an outside opinion on their situation. Each believed that they were in the right. But now that they both brought a helper each and even started an argument in front of them things have changed. There's no way they could be objective now. And even they felt ashamed forcing students to take sides.

Leonard and Decker both let out a deep sigh before turning to the two teenage boys. Who were surprisingly silent throughout their whole exchange.

"All right you two can go-"

Then the two boys each opened their mouths to speak.

x

Next to the busy streets of Parm, a pair of workers walked through an out of sight alleyway.

To the trained eye, however, this scene set off many flags.

The dark alleyway aside, the two men walked soundlessly. Their limbs were loose and ready to make sudden movements. And the numerous faint bulges in easy to reach places on their clothes suggested hidden weapons.

Still despite these clues, the two men were able to walk through most of Parm without suspicion.

"You ready? You were a little slow yesterday." One said to the other.

"Buzz off, it's not like that stuff's going anywhere. And we already drove off all those monsters. No one's gonna bother us." His partner waved his hands carefreely.

"The commander's super cautious to anyone discovering us though. Said depending on the person, it could jeopardize the whole mission. Guess that's why he's in charge."

"Got it got it, I'll double tie my bootlaces this time."

With that, the quick conversation was over and the two men walked off to who knows where.

Not long after they left, one of the shadows in the alley flickered.

x

"In the end, you still side yourself with the establishment despite no proof or reason. How can you even look at these poor workers in the eye!"

"I can do so just fine. You prattle on about the delusions of nobles but you yourself are ignoring the fact that workers are responsible for the entirety of their jobs! If they can't do their job then it's completely reasonable for their wages to be docked. Get that through your thick skull!"

"You-!"

"Stop stop!"

The shout came from Leonard. Around him were the workers who were standing so adamantly against him just an hour before. Now they were sprawled across the ground, some holding on to others for support, some in fetal position. Despite being on strike, their faces were drained of color and energy as if they all just finished working overtime.

"What do you want?"

"What is it now?"

"Um, haha… you boys can leave now. We'll be fine now. Right, Decker?"

"I'll be fine once they stop talking…"

Decker said, sitting on a nearby crate with his head between his hands. The gaps in his fingers showed his pale face.

"S-see? There's no more trouble between us anymore! I'll pay them their regular wage starting tomorrow and Decker here will make sure everything goes well like always!"

The muscular man groaned.

"Let me just mark your papers to confirm and you kids can be on your way!"

"But we still haven't-"

"D-don't worry you've done enough. More than enough. Way too much- Come on, the exit's right there!"

Leonard almost pushed the two boys towards the doors of the warehouse.

"Hold on, there's still something bothering me," Jusis said as he planted his feet against the thin man.

"W-what do you want?" Leonard almost wailed.

"Give me a copy of your records, both of them." Jusis demanded, "I can stay here to read it if it's sensitive information."

"No no no, you can take it. It's for months ago anyway. Just leave! Al! Bring the books!"

"What!? Then give me a copy too." Machias complained.

"Sure! Of course! We keep copies around, just take them all!" Leonard looked fanatic, thinking of the possibility that the two boys might stay. Or even worse, decide to return. "Al!"

Jusis, of course, left as soon as he received the documents and walked out of the industrial district. A thankfully Machias-free area.

There, Jusis found a bench and finally checked the records carefully. He wasn't the type to leave something he agreed to unfinished. Plus, as a noble, he would be required to analyze records of his territories in the future. If he couldn't even handle a problem like this then he had no right to call himself an Albarea.

There was no way he was getting anything meaningful done with that idiot criticizing his every move.

And there was work to be done, Jusis was a 100% percent sure something was going on behind the scenes.

"Wait a minute…" Jusis looked over the records and double-checked his calculations.

"I knew it..."

There was something wrong with the records. The loss of septum dust was too perfect. There was a harsh drop in the amount of septum processed three months ago. However, the amount of septum stayed largely consistent.

" _But I thought carelessness in the processing process led to unpredictable results. If the drop was due to the negligence of the workers, the number of septum dust should be all over the place."_ Jusis thought. " _That means if these records are anything to go on, the workers are doing their job maintaining a constant rate of sepith mass conversion."_

" _And if the loss of inventory can't be attributed to the septum warehouse or the factory. That means the only option left is…"_

Jusis hmphed satisfactorily. Now all that's left is to take matters to his own hands.

x

After I took care of everything with my request I spent the rest of the day touring around Parm. As expected of a crafting town, there were so many different things on sale.

In my arms was the softest blanket I could find on the market. Definitely better than the mass-produced stuff back at Thors. I spent so long deciding that it was already dark when I finished, so I just had dinner from some food stalls.

As for Schrodinger's monster, I did a scouting trip across town with the use of my new skill.

 **[SLOTH - [LOCKED] : A peaceful rest, any corner or grove, its shadow shelters without protection]**

Just as confusing as the other one, well not really. Though I don't really remember how I got it.

Well, I wanted something more flashy but it's useful. It took me a couple of tries to figure out how to activate it. Since the description only gave me the effect with no instructions.

The process is… hard to describe. I just kinda had to feel it, as stupid as that sounds. Truthfully, without getting used to the feeling of combat links I wouldn't have known where to start. What with all that metaphysical mumbo jumbo.

Well, the result of that was I found out something I probably shouldn't have. Oops. But it was actually better than a unique monster.

The bandits or whatever they are don't like to involve anyone else when they're stealing after all. So If I left them alone they'll leave everyone else alone, take what they want and leave. Why would I want to poke a hornet's nest instead of enjoying my vacation?

Ah, wait this was supposed to be a field study.

But I'll do my duty as an Erebonian citizen and send the RMP an anonymous tip. On the day we leave of course.

While I was musing over my day, I reached the hotel Group B was staying at. Despite me coming back when it was already dark there was no one else there.

"Maybe they're still eating dinner?"

If there's no one to complain I might as well listen to something.

As I was fiddling with the remote I noticed something on the bed next to the radio.

"Isn't that Machias' bed?"

There was a piece of paper on the bed Machias claimed all the way at the left side of the room. I picked it up and took a look.

 _My task is going to take longer than I thought, so I will be out late. No need to worry it's just a matter with some common thieves. I'm simply staking out to confirm my theory so I shouldn't be in any danger. Once I get evidence I'll inform the proper authorities and if everything goes well I can wipe the smirk off that stuck up asshole's face. The rest of you, work hard on your reports._

 _P.S. Don't show this to Jusis_

 _-Machias_

Thieves?

There's no way right?

No wait, it's Class VII we're talking about here. Of course, one of them will run into some kind of trouble.

Even though I said those men weren't a threat. I meant that they are completely avoidable. How was I supposed to know that Machias was going to waltz straight into them like that?

Those two grunts carried themselves like trained fighters so they definitely aren't petty thieves. And the fact that they called their boss 'commander' means they aren't freelance mercenaries.

A group of trained combatants doing shady acts with a clear chain of command? At best, experienced bandits. At worst, jaegers.

But still, shouldn't it be fine?

After all, they made it back safely in the game. There's nothing too different-

 _"So why don't we all go our separate ways?"_

F***

* * *

 **Thank you for all your comments on chapter length. I'll end a chapter where I think it's appropriate from now on.**

 **rikotch: Thanks for the advice, I tried doing that this chapter and I think it flows a lot better. And thanks for pointing out the typo, it should've been fixed.**

 **TheWitchHunt: Nice prediction. :D**

 **Next chapter will end the Parm arc. So yeah.**

 **TBH I just didn't want to write about the Trista field study. But Krist will definitely join Rean on some of the other field studies.**

 **What do you guys think about how I set up Parm so far? Would you have preferred Krist being in group A? I personally don't like writing scenes that are already in the game. Because it just feels so pointless.**


	8. Mission Doable

**REWRITTEN, CHECK THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

* * *

Only a few glimpses of moonlight lit his way as Jusis stealthily maneuvered on the steel overhead of the warehouse. Darkness surrounded him for the half-hour since he sneaked in, but he waited patiently. Not moving an inch as he observed the interior of the warehouse from his vantage point.

' _This much is nothing to a son of Albarea.'_ he thought confidently. ' _But just when are those damn thieves going to show up!'_

As if Adios herself heard his inward complaint. Jusis heard a heavy creak from the warehouse door. And a thin figure slipped in.

' _That's the assistant who was getting pushed around earlier. Al, was it?'_

Al then moved over to a console near the door and pressed a few keys. The warehouse's freight doors creaked open. As even more men in trucks drove through the door. They disembarked, each with military-grade helmets covering their faces and rifles on their backs, and began to work at once. Marching over to a large pile of crates towards the end of the warehouse and lifting them one by one.

"Take as much as you want, just tell me how much you leave so I can fudge the records. These just came in today. Thanks to my idiot bosses, no one but me touched them." Al said pressing a few more buttons as the freight doors closed once more like nothing ever happened.

"Hmph," A much larger man holding huge steel cleaver pushed passed Al. "Don't get comfortable. If we get found out, our mission will be a failure and you'll lose the easy mira."

"But Horst, you and your men are so careful there's no way anyone's caught on." Al gave a hasty compliment. Only to be lifted up by the collar by a muscular fist.

"Don't say my name during the mission." Horst glared.

"Y-yes, sir." Al stammered as he was dropped to the ground.

From his hiding place, Jusis watched the scene carefully.

' _I was right, but those men are much too equipped to be desperate bandits willing to steal something as cheap as sepith mass. I'm curious. But this has gotten much too dangerous.'_

With that thought, Jusis slowly maneuvered his way to a nearby window he opened earlier as an escape route.

Only…

"What in Adios!"

"Why are you here!"

Before Jusis could even react to his sudden guest. A steel cleaver whistled through the air and landed in front of them blocking the open window. And a gruff voice followed.

"Intruders, neutralize them."

x

"One AWOL classmate was bad enough, but then I find in the exact same position on Jusis' bed. A note he left saying that he also went on a midnight trip. So not only that there's a chance that jaegers might be prowling around here. Two of our dear classmates are running around playing hooky!"

I looked across the table at Emma and Fie, who were examining the notes Jusis and Machias left behind.

They came back from their dinner a few minutes after I had. So I had to spend time debriefing them on all the details about Machias and Jusis' "stake out" and the possible jaegers I saw. Leaving out just how I was able to spy on them of course.

"To be honest, I don't think we need to do anything. Machias and Jusis aren't completely helpless and we're not their babysitters. They chose to disregard the rest of us to chase some glory so they should be responsible for whatever happens to them." I explained.

"But still, since we're all here let's vote on what to do."

"A vote." Fie looked up at me. "Weren't you the one who wanted to split up?"

"I suggested that because it was the most efficient choice. And for the sake of all of our sanities. But this is much more serious than running some errands."

In my past life, I was a manager in charge of a fair amount of people. And I learned the easiest way to deal with someone's personal drama was to let them have some space and cool off on their own. Let them figure things out and get over it. Most of the time that worked.

However, none of those employees ever decided to go on a suicide mission!

"...hmm."

?

"I definitely think we should go help them!" Emma suddenly spoke up, causing both Fie and I to turn to her suddenly.

"I mean, we're classmates aren't we?" Emma seemed to shrink a little at the sudden attention. "I think it should matter if they are in grave danger or not. Even if they don't care too much about us. We should still make sure they're okay."

1 to 0. About what I expected from the most caring person in this group.

"I agree."

2 to 0. Surprisingly it was Fie who immediately followed up. I assumed that she would at least think about it more. Then I suppose just because she had a rough upbringing, doesn't mean that she's uncaring.

Emma looked at Fie with a bright smile, to which Fie returned with one of her own after some hesitation.

"If it really is jaegers, then things could really get dangerous. If those two mess up they might even be killed. As much as I think it's a pain, we should at least drag them out before they pay for their stupidity."

Fie gave me a tiny smirk.

"Isn't that right group leader?"

"Hmm group what now?"

"You're the one advised us the most on this field study. And also the only one who's been thinking of the best way to tackle the assigned tasks. Isn't that right Emma?"

"That's right, we've had a surprisingly enjoyable day today. I think you're suited for the job, Krist." Emma giggled.

"Wow, I mean. Thanks! I'll do my best! I'm so glad all my efforts were recognized…"

"Hehe" How nice. I mean I am older and more experienced than them so I should naturally be in charge.

I'm glad at least someone acknowledges my genius.

Wait a minute…

Fie's smirk grew wider.

"As leader, you should be responsible for all your groupmates. Right? If anything happened to you that'll be on you. Right?"

I was tricked!

"So if Sara asks us why two of our group members were injured. We'll leave the explanation to you. Leader."

"Damn it! How could you do this to me!"

I glared at my traitorous classmates. Fie met my stare with a cool glaze while Emma gave me a pair of pleading eyes.

"...Fine, 3 to 0. Let's go get those idiots!"

x

"Wait, do we even know where they went?" Krist asked.

And a silence spread across the room. Fie had to admit, it was kinda amusing to see the face of their "leader" scrunch up in annoyance.

"Maybe their assigned tasks will give us a clue," Emma suggested, picking up the list and reading it. "Let's see, Jusis' task was to talk down a strike and Machias' was to… help with one."

"...It's not a coincidence is it." Krist said slowly.

"...Both tasks asked to report to the same factory in the industrial district." Emma continued.

And silence returned to the room.

"On the bright side, we can get them both in one swoop. Like hitting two annoying birds with one stone." Krist's face brightened.

"True. Though by the content of their notes I doubt they went together. Maybe it'll be safer for them if they have each other."

"No, I'm pretty sure that's the worst thing that could possibly happen," Krist said plainly.

"Anyway, we've wasted enough time," Krist stated, in a surprisingly serious tone. "Fie and I will check out the area, there's plenty of buildings near that factory."

"You don't think they're at the factory?" Fie spoke up.

"They could be, but there's no guarantee," Krist said. "Once we get the plan rolling, I don't want us to be hesitant on any decision. So we need to consider all the possibilities."

"Fie and I are the most mobile, so we'll search. While Emma goes to inform the RMP, make sure to drop Machias' name if they need convincing."

"Why not the Provincial Army?"

"Do you know where their barracks are? I don't. But the RMP office is at the railway, where we arrived today. Get them to follow you to the factory."

"How would she find us if Machias and Jusis aren't at the factory?"

"We'll need to create a disturbance. Something that'll get the authorities charging to where we found them. It doesn't matter how loud or flashy it is, we can just blame it on the thieves. Do you know any arts that can do that, Fie?"

"No, but I've got something better," Fie smirked.

"Great, then." Krist nodded to Fie and Emma. And they both gave a determined nod back.

' _Krist is surprisingly on top of things, keeping track of all those different factors. She's definitely experienced. Was that carefree persona just a front? Her movements in the field test were definitely out of an ordinary person's league.'_ Fie thought.

Then with a quick shake of her head, she dismissed those thoughts. She wasn't a Jaeger anymore, there's no reason for her to analyze her classmate when she was the least qualified person in the room to judge someone for hiding something.

Plus, despite Krist's harsh words earlier, she didn't vote right away. And Fie had a feeling she planned to save them all along. After all, her plan was way too thought out to be made on the fly.

' _And of course, I think she's too dumb to hide anything. People who can't be honest with themselves can only blame themselves for getting teased.'_

"Right then." Krist, who had no idea of Fie's inner thoughts, started the operation.

"Let's get this over with."

x

Surprise, Surprise, they aren't at the goddamn factory.

How did I know that? Since when in JRPGs are people actually at the place you expect them to be.

"Split up, keep your ARCUS open for contact if you find them."

With that, I sprinted off in a random direction, and Fie dashed off the opposite way.

Why random? Well, I figured it was the best option since the search zone is now EVERYWHERE!

Okay, calm down. Take a deep breath. Getting annoyed doesn't help anyone, least of all me.

If I was a thief, no an experienced Jaeger corp, how would I do things?

Activity zone away from civilians, preferably with some fencing and maybe some warning signs. Most people follow them, the others are named Rean Schwarzer.

A place like that… and also large enough for a unit to move comfortably around in.

The goons I overheard suggested that they were repeating a heist. So it's not jewelry or anything small. No, it's something big. And if they stealing some night after night, it has to be something sustainable.

Away from the civilian district, large enough for a company, and holding a large amount of something that can be replenished.

Ah! It must be a wareh-

My ARCUS crackled as Fie's voice came through.

" _Found them, they're at a warehouse next to the factory. Come quickly, this might be bad."_

Well ok then.

x

' _Just my luck.'_ Machias thought as he struggled against the ropes binding him. ' _Who knew I would run into that pompous ass right as I came in.'_

He sent a quick glare to the blonde boy tied up beside him, only to find the latter doing the same.

"You're the kids from this afternoon!"

A shrill voice interrupted their staredown. As Al walked up to the two students.

"Do you know what you nosy brats have gotten into!"

"A criminal operation?" Jusis answered, as calm as ever. "The ones worried should be you. Did you think I came here without informing the provincial army?"

"W-what? Impossible! Do you mean that the guards coming for us right now? Horst! We have to leave now!"

Machias tried not to share the same look of surprise as Al. Of course, he should've known. A pampered rich kid like Jusis would never take actual risks. It's natural that he ask to be escorted where ever he went. Though it did work in their favor this time.

"He's lying."

Horst's simple words silenced the room.

"The provincial army would never let anyone near this warehouse." He followed up simply.

At this, Jusis' eyes went wide. "What do you mean by that!? Are you suggesting that the provincial army is aware of what's happening here!"

' _Figures that nobles would be up to something fishy'_ Machias thought. But this was no time to gloat.

"That's nothing for you to worry about." Horst pointed his cleaver at the two boys. "The pressing issue right now is how we'll deal with you."

He pointed to the trucks being filled up with sepith mass. "We don't have nearly enough to meet what's asked of us. But we'll have to stop here and move to our secondary source."

With his words, the men in military garb stopped what they were doing immediately and started securing the cargo to the trucks for transport.

"Wait!" Al ran up to Horst. "T-take me with you! You can't just leave me here, my life will be over if everyone found out what I was doing."

"There's no reason why we should take you along. You knew the risks when you decided to work with us."

"N-no way."

"However, you can make sure yourself that no one else finds out about this." Horst motioned one of his subordinates for a rifle and handed it to Al.

"Hold on the second! First thievery, now you're resorting to murder!? Do you people even have a shred of morality left in you?" Machias couldn't help but shout, despite the cold sweat that begun to cover his back.

"Do you really think that killing us will save you?" Jusis told the thin man holding the rifle with shaking hands, a thin edge of anxiety in his voice. "Do you really think you can go back to your normal life after doing what you're about to do?"

"It doesn't matter!" Al pointed the gun at them, "It was all going so well! Why did you have to butt in! Now it's either your life or mine!"

Machias paled. Was this it? Was he going to die? That fact he could barely swallow, but did he have to die together with an arrogant ass like Jusis? His thoughts were so rampant that he didn't even notice Horst walking to him.

"To answer your question," Horst's sudden gruff voice caused Machias to flinch. "The enemy we are facing is much more depraved and vile. So to meet them head-on, every one of us must be prepared toss away our humanity for the greater good."

"Us?" Machias managed a whisper.

"Yes. We, of the Imperial Liberation Front, will be the ones to-"

" _Make Erebonia great again! Am I close?"_

The sudden interruption caused the soldiers to drop everything they were holding and instantly aim their guns towards the source of the voice.

Machias and Jusis shared a conflicted look, too occupied with adrenaline and the tenseness of the situation to even remember their mutual hatred. That voice belonged to Kris, the classmates they abandoned came to save them. Bu Horst and his group were too strong and organized for a group of students.

"Wait!" Horst interrupted, motioning to where his men pointed their guns. Only then did they see nothing but the large pile of unclaimed Sepith mass in front of them.

" _Jumpy much? It's not like those shitty guns are going to blow them up."_

Horst gave another motion. His men put down their guns and went back to their tasks, this time twice as fast as before. There was no need to bother themselves with this mysterious voice. The fact that they were hiding meant they were unable to face them in combat. A bracer, as rare as they were, would've attacked already. And the RMP, being numerous roaches they were, wouldn't have even bothered to hide.

" _Yes, if you wanted them to explode. You would have to mix them with a bit of septum as a catalyst and slap a detonator on there."_

Horst stopped.

" _Oh, did I guess right? I mean that's what I would do."_

"Who are you"

" _If I was a terrorist."_

"Who. Are. You."

" _It's real easy too. A Sunday school kid could do it for their science project."_

" **WHO ARE YOU!"**

" _Here. Let me show you an example."_

Horst couldn't even motion for his men to take cover before one of the trucks carrying sepith exploded.

Machias and Jusis were thankfully the farthest away from the blast. Some of the ILF, however, weren't so lucky.

Machias watched the smoke rise from the smoldering wreckage and out of the factory window on the upper floor.

' _Was that window open before?'_ Machias couldn't help but think.

As expected of a commander, Horst was the first one back on his feet.

" _Let me tell you who I am. I'm the crazy lunatic that's going to blow up this entire warehouse!"_

Horst gritted his teeth. "Is it worth it? To blow up a warehouse just to stop us from stealing some sepith mass?"

" _No need to play coy, we all know what you're going to use this stuff for."_

" _Sepith mass is shipped all over the country. It's so common that most cities don't bat an eye when they take in large amounts of it. Especially in places like Heimdallr and Roer."_

" _Now I wonder why terrorists would want large amounts of homemade explosives in heavily populated cities?"_

Machias stiffed. This just became bigger than just a simple crime. If their plan succeeds. Then not just him, but his father, his friends from Heimdallr. And countless innocents…

" _So don't you think it's smart to cut off the head of the snake right here?"_

"That may be…" Horst said, regaining his previous calmness. "But what are you going to do about them?"

Machias found himself pulled up and tossed forward. Jusis followed soon after.

"Are you willing to sacrifice them?" Horst said into the darkness, receiving nothing but silence in response.

"No more words?" Horst allowed himself a smirk.

Machias grimaced. Damn it, it was all his fault. If only he hadn't been so reckless. Now everyone is in danger. The least he could do now is-

"Do it." A prideful voice came from beside him, as Jusis Albarea stood to his feet.

"What?"

"What?"

"As a noble, it is my duty to give my all to supporting this country." Jusis' voice was calm, but his shaking hands didn't escape Machias' eyes. "Even if that means my life, I would gladly give it."

"Now hold on! Just what do you think you're doing? Talking like you're the only one here! I sacrifice myself too! And I'll do it not because of some outdated sense of responsibility. I'm doing because this is something I chose for myself!"

"Are you really trying to demean me right now? Do you even understand the situation we're in?"

"You guys are insane!" Horst said, seething in rage.

"Yep, real characters these two."

Machias felt a hand grab on to his collar and shockingly looked to his right.

"After all this trouble trying to save them and now they're telling me they want to die." Krist sighed. "Can you believe it?"

"What!?"

"Just when did you-"

Horst hand instantly went his cleaver. But Krist just laughed as small spheres dropped from the scaffolding above them.

A thick blanket of smoke covered the three as Kris yanked them towards the exit.

"Smoke bombs! Don't let them escape!"

"Oh I don't think you have enough time to worry about us."

All of a sudden the warehouse was lit up by spotlights from outside the building.

"This is RMP! We have the perimeter surrounded! Do yourselves a favor and come quietly."

All Horst could do was try to force down his anger.

"Men. Prepare for combat!"

x

After escaping the warehouse, Fie joined the group soon after. And they made their way back to the hotel.

Afterward, before Machias and Jusis could even say a word of apology. Both Kris and Fie collapsed in their beds and went straight to sleep.

Emma arrived a half an hour after, having offered to help take care of the fires caused by the fighting. She informed Jusis and Machias that the terrorists either died fighting or committed suicide via a poison tablet they've hidden in their mouths.

The only one captured was Al, who was found hiding in a container after the fighting stopped. He told the RMP everything he knew about the terrorists, which was unfortunately not much much. He didn't even know about the plan to mass convert sepith mass into explosives.

Machias and Jusis could only sigh and thank Emma for the information. Before, both apologizing for the trouble they caused and letting the very tired Emma go to bed.

As for the two of them, they sat down at the table and waited for the morning to arrive. Silently stewing in their thoughts.

And as hours passed and the sun began to rise.

"Hey."

"What is it now?"

"Do you have to act- no nevermind." Machias stopped his instinctive reply. "We really messed up huh?"

"That much is obvious." Jusis gave a dismissive wave, but the furrowing of his bows betrayed his frustration.

An awkward silence followed. Before Machias broke it again.

"Our classmates are amazing."

"..."

"And I know you know that we aren't the type get along and play nice."

"We are much too different. Seriously what was Thors thinking, putting the two of us in the same class."

"You're right about that." Machias sighed. "You know if this were last night, I would've thought it would've been best to withdraw from Class VII."

"I think the same." Jusis nodded, "And if this were a few days ago, I would've suggested you leave right away."

"Do you always have to be like this?"

"...Just stating facts. Continue."

"Well. Back there I was ready to die. I can tell myself that I was making a heroic sacrifice. But I think I just gave up." Machias said. "But Krist, Fie, and Emma… they never gave up on us, right? I think…"

"We shouldn't give up either." Jusis finished. "With the way I am right now, my lives would've ended in that warehouse. I would've stood as a son of Albarea… and also died as one. But I would have been unable to change anything. It was with the help of others, people who share nothing in common with us. We were able to foil the plans of those terrorists."

"Honestly I still can't believe it." Jusis continued. "Maybe what the instructor said was right after all."

"Of course I'm right!" The door to the room opened suddenly. And their pink-haired instructor strutted through.

"Instructor!"

"Hehe, in the flesh. I would love to hear more praises but I have something to take care of first."

Both Jusis and Machias stiffened as their instructor marched towards them, but looked on confused as she passed them.

Straight to the beds of their sleeping classmates before stopping. And with an outstretched arm, pull a groggy Krist up, dangling by the neck.

"Wakey wakey!"

"GRK!"

Sara gave their classmate a solid shake before starting her interrogation.

"Are you ready for your punishment?"

"Wait a minute instructor!"

"Hold on!"

Machias and Jusis both said their objections. Everything was their fault! Kris was the one kind enough to-

"AH! Why are you blaming me for this! It's those two brainless idiots' fault!" Krist squirmed in Sara's grip, still half asleep.

"I'm innocent! If I knew this was going to happen I would've just left those two dumbasses to rot!"

"..."

"..."

"Hehe, thanks for the info. You can go back to sleep now." Sara smiled before letting go of Krist unceremoniously. Krist wiggled on the floor for a bit before diving back into her blanket and completely covering herself with it.

"So you guys are the reason the RMP are scampering all over the place so early in the morning?" Sara asked. "And why I'm hearing of plans of tightening railway inspections all over the country?"

"Wait, you didn't know anything?" Machias said, surprised.

"Nope, thanks to you guys I heard nothing the whole day yesterday. And then near midnight, I get a message from Fie telling me to head over immediately."

"Then I took the overnight train from Celdic to Palm. And now I'm lacking sleep and very cranky. Not to mention fresh out of patience."

"So I went for the person most likely to blab!"

"Now." Sara cracked her knuckles. "Mind explaining what exactly happened?"

* * *

 **Is it just me or is Horst really efficient for a throwaway villain?**

 **But anyway, this ends the Parm arc. Any general thoughts and reviews helps me a lot and boosts my ego, so please take the time if you have something to say.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
